


Kingdom of Love

by RCM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Beacon Heights (Hills), Character Death, Claiming, Elves, Fae Lydia, First Kiss, First Meetings, Humans, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, King Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures/Animals, Masturbation, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prince Derek, Prince Stiles, Rebellion, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Werewolf Allison, Werewolves, Witches, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCM/pseuds/RCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch. 1: The Duties of a Prince </p><p>The land of Beacon Heights (hills) is wrought with famine and drought, and the uprising of a rebellion; the King looks to his son, Derek, to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Duties of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first "fanfic". Please excuse any spelling, mechanical, or grammatical mistakes that i have made. I welcome critiques and comments, but please be gentle.

The Hale Dynasty has ruled the mountainous region of Beacon Heights for over 200 years. Beacon was a prosperous place for all creatures, both magical and none; filled with fae, humans, witches, elves, and of course…werewolves, all living together in peace.  However, the peace that had blessed the lands for years has now been challenged by hunger and famine.  In the last summer, a fell storm from the east traveled over Beacon Heights and claimed the lives of most of the fae population.  The absence of the fae, being sprites of the earth, was detrimental to the lands.  Without the fae’s influence the crops and fields withered and the skies withheld rain, and for last 3 years the once peaceful people of Beacon Heights began to bicker and argue amongst themselves, blaming each other for the state of the country.  Civil war and factions were brewing in the land, and in order to restore peace the King, Darius Hale II, pondered a wondrous and rare engagement that was especially unheard of in the Beacon Lands.

King Darius Hale II is a proud and strong king, alpha in his pack and his kingdom. The King, an ever fearless warrior, was revered and respected by all, but his rule was failing.  Darius had fought and claimed many victories on the field of battle; but how could he fight hunger, how could he fight a drought?  He, at a time past, commissioned the most powerful witches of his kingdom to work their magic to enchant the land and restore it, but they failed, for witch magic held no true power over nature and natural things.  At the most, they were only able to prolong and extend the life force of the few crops that remained.

The King was desperate. 

 

* * *

“Summon my son and tell him to meet me in the High Garden,” the King woefully lamented.

Deep within the dungeons of the palace Prince Derek toiled away interrogating a suspected factionist, “Now elf, I will give one more chance to earn a quick death, tell me who you forged the weapons and armor for!”

Coughing and choking on his own blood, the elf croaked, “For your doom,” and in a flash the prince’s eyes glowed a viscous red and using seasoned claws he ripped through the elf’s throat, severing the head from the body.

“Ut em, King Darius has requested that you meet him in the High Garden, your grace.”

“What does he want now, doesn’t he know I’m busy trying to prevent a rebellion—”

“Does killing prisoners prevent wars, my prince?” The old servant elf boldly interrupted.

Derek let out a low and visceral growl targeted towards the old elf.

The fearless elf then retorted, “Now, now master prince, don’t let your baser animal nature get the better of you, you are a prince and should use words to express your discontent, you shouldn’t growl like a dog.”

“I should have you flogged for speaking to me in such a manner.”

“You should dear prince, but maybe later, we have a kingdom to oversee and have not the time for games. Your father is waiting for you and you know how inpatient he can be.”

The old elf’s name is Sugi, named after a tree, as all elf names were. Sugi is the King’s oldest friend and Derek’s surrogate father, which is why he brazenly speaks as he does.  He knows what to say to push Derek’s buttons—and he does, proudly. 

They walked in silence to the High Garden; when they reached the archway that opened to the garden, Sugi instinctively stopped, not entering.  Before Derek entered, sensing the tension of the conversation to come, he looked down at Sugi—who barely reached his waist in height—with worry.  He knows the stress that his father is under, 200 years of their family’s rule at the cusp of being destroyed by famine and rebellion.   Derek, as a prince, understood legacy and its importance.  Sugi looked up at Derek and gave him an assuring look, “You are so much like your mother, perceptive and wise.  You just don’t know it yet.  Your father is a hard wolf, a warrior king, but he loves his people, his realm, and he loves you.  Do not fear the role you play. Go my prince.”

Derek straightened his posture and entered the garden.  He walked with a calm haste to the center where his father waited.   The High Garden was once the pride and beauty of the palace, first commissioned by Queen Davida in the early years. The garden was filled with flora of all kinds and water from the White Falls once flowed in streams through the garden.  And with each succession the garden had grown, with each ruler planting more, expanding the beauty and grandeur. The splendor and glory of the lily flowers, and oh the brilliance of the azalea.  The magnificence of the corydalis and gardenia springs. It was a spectacle to see the bushes of red, yellow, purple and white flowers of all kinds fight for attention in the mid-day sun. And most beautiful of all was the sea of roses that bloomed in abundance within the garden. Vast stretches of red roses in a constant, yearlong bloom.  The aroma of garden was more satisfying than a lover’s kiss and more tantalizing than any witches spell.  But alas, this has all changed.  The entire garden, once lush and green and bright with flowers, has browned and died, dulled. The streams that flowed have dried and all life has forsaken the place.   All life dead, expect for one bush of red roses planted within the heart of the garden, Derek’s mother’s roses.  

When he reached his father he refused to look upon it, knowing that this was not the time for bittersweet memories and a broken son’s heart. 

Looking away from his son staring off towards the snow topped mountains the king coldly spoke, “I see you still need encouragement from Sugi to meet me here alone.  Why is that?” He questioned, filled with rhetoric. “Are you not the King’s son? Are you not prince of my lands, general of my armies, my last living heir? Why do you recoil from private audience with me, especially in this place? Does the hurt of your mother’s death still pain you so?”

Derek could not answer, he knew not to answer.

The King fiercely turned towards his son and glared his black alpha eyes at him.  Derek bent a knee and dropped his head down towards the cobblestone, submitting to his king…his alpha…his father.

“I loved her too, but this is not the time for weakness Derek,” the King barked; “war may be upon us, and my son and heir, whose heart should be filled with courage and valor, is swallowed by a child’s hurt.  Rid yourself of such childish notions and notions like it, duty to pack—duty to land—duty to kingdom is all that you must possess now.  As you well know the Great Black Storm took the fae from our kingdom.  Without the fae droughts have followed and famine has entered the land.  The people are at each other’s throats begging for blood shed.  Factions in my kingdom, in my 200 year old kingdom, have risen to take us from the throne.  A throne born out of my forefathers! And those scum think to take it from me! Using magic and elf trickery they have been able to conceal themselves, but it is folly. I sense that in the coming actions of the future I will force them into the open. For I believe that the uprising is not one of revolution, but one of anarchy. These people are renegades; they are not feed by the cries and cause of the people.  Their leader wants to rule and whoever the fiend may be is using the frail mind of the people to gain followers.  The people are weak because they have nothing to believe in, no distraction.  No slight vision of hope in the future.  I have failed them in that aspect, but now I make amends. I have finally come to a solution.  The people look to us, we must set the example—you must set the example Prince Derek.”

Only after hearing this did Derek return his gaze to his father.

“I, how…we have done all that we know, search packs, spells, interrogation…torture.”

The king flinched a little at the mention of torture; despite his firmness he despised the use of such barbaric means.  But in times of war, one must make certain sacrifices and stomach certain un-pleasantries.

“I know son.  But this time the card of politics must come into play.  A move I learned from my father.  In my day, there was dissention between the pure wolf and half wolf weres, and in order to resolve it your grandfather arranged for me to be married to your mother, a half were.”

Shocked and slightly appalled Derek uttered, “You never spoke us this…to force another to wed...is…it’s...unheard...it’s wr’ng, illegal.  How could he, why would you?”

“I loved this land, I still love this land…and I knew duty, I knew my **_role.”_**

Derek jumped up with passion and with crimson eyes he glared at the king, “Father I WILL NOT!”

“YOU WILL,” the king growled with black eyes.

They glared alpha to alpha, father to son, man to man. 

They stared in an intense stale mate for two minutes.  Usually such brash insubordination between alpha and subordinate would result in a battle for blood; however, Derek did not wish to harm or kill his father, and Darius felt the same, he needed his only true heir to be alive.  He needed him for his people. 

Derek was the first to blink and revert his eyes back to their normal blue, and then his father did the same.

“I am not sorry for why I must do this son, but I am sorry that I must do it you.   I know you may hate me.  But the people need this, your country needs this, for the safety of this pack—your brother and sister cousins need this. I need this. Your union will give the people hope.”

“How…for me to marry someone from the Beacon noble houses will not give the people hope.  The noblemen suffer with the common man.”

“I did not say you were to wed from this land.”

“Then from where,” Derek asked puzzled, “We do not take mates from foreign lands.  It’s unheard of.”

“I know prince, which is why my plan is perfect.  You will wed someone from an ally kingdom.  The newness of this news will sweep the land with distraction and buzz, the bizarre of it all. The people will slowly—but surely—began to lose focus on factionist propaganda. This will weaken the factions and eventually flush them out.”

“Forgive me father, but I still don’t understand.  What potential spouse and union would possess such power?”

The King then proudly spoke, “A union between you and the prince of the Far Vale Isles; a union with Prince Stiles of Pale Rock, twice blessed, born of fae and werewolf blood.”

An unapologetic wave of disgust fell over Derek, but not because his father wished to marry him to a male—for it was common for weres to take lovers of the same gender, in fact, Derek preferred male lovers—it was because of his betrothed’s status as a mixed breed.  The mixing of races was uncommon in Beacon Heights, an unofficial law even, a known fact and acceptance of marital and sexual separation.

“But father!”

“Peace my son, peace and be still.  I know that you are shocked by this, but it must be done. There is no other way.  Our purest beliefs are part to blame for these factions that rise in our homeland.  I know you have suspected this.”

“Yes I have.  I thought it was strange that the prisoners we captured were of all races.  I mean, it is not a sin to befriend another race, but is rare that so many would bond and rally behind one cause.”

“The factionists are preaching unity and the interlocking of race in a way that we have not. They encourage such strange coupling, which helps to ease the dissention amongst the people but this bar has been set by the enemy and not us. My ears tell me the people call us purest, and they say that our ways brought on the famine.  They even dare to accuse us of eliminating the fae—”

“Idiots,” Derek interjected with abhorrence.

“Yes, I know.  You see my son we must change how we are perceived by the people and regain their love.”

“But why me, why not allow one of my brother cousins to marry outside our race?”

“I considered it, but—”

“I told him that would not be enough to appease the people,” injected the brave Sugi who slowly entered the heart of the garden.   “In order to show true belief in this new breeding craze, the king must wed someone of worth in its fashion, not one of the lesser weres of the pack.  Your brother and sister cousins are not royal, not alpha line, they are betas to you and weaker and less important in the eyes of the people.  So my dear prince you must wed the wolf-fae, as future alpha and king it will show the royal court’s dedication to the way. A necessity, my dear boy, in the game of politics; only you can lead us into this new era.”

“What if don’t like him, what if I am never to love him and we were never to truly become mates in the old way,” Derek pleaded.

“It took a while for me to love your mother, but it came. And eventually we took one another as mates in the old way.” The king said in a surprisingly calm and gentle voice.  “My son I know you will not fail me in this, King Stilinski is a sensitive wolf and he will sway with the will of his son in ways that I do not for you.  If the young Halfling does not come to care for you and wishes to return home, his father will do so and abandon our bargain. You must feign your love for him, for I told the king that you heard tales of his son’s beauty and you have become smitten with love and lust from afar—”

“He comes here now,” Derek injected.

“Yes, he travels now by ship to our shores.  The great the test has begun prince and you must—

Sugi again interrupted, “You must win the boy’s heart or you—we—will lose the people and war will take us all.”


	2. Fair Maidens at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2 Fair Maidens at Sea 
> 
> Prince Stiles and his cousin Lydia make their way to Beacon Heights.

“I’m so bored right now,” Lydia exasperatedly exclaimed. “There is absolutely nothing to do, and this disgusting salty sea mist is making my hair dirty and smelly.”

“Then stop going up onto the deck and maybe your hair won’t suffer any more from the _horrible sea mist_ ,” a slightly annoyed voice sounded from behind a silk white curtain.

Fully annoyed now, Lydia jumped up from her ruby red cushioned chair and dashed over to the curtain, yanked it back and said, “Don’t you dare take that tone with me Stiles, this is all your fault anyway.”

“How is this my fault,” Stiles contended.

“It’s your fault because we’re off to see _your prince charming_ , not mine!” _“Oh dear King Stilinski my son is so smitten with tales of your beautiful son and he wishes to be mated with him at once.  He is embodied with fits of passion and desire for your son’s fair glow and visage,”_ Lydia mockingly spat.  “As if you really that pretty…I think not”

Sitting up, placing his favorite novel aside, Stiles got in Lydia face and implied, “You’re jealous. Hahaha the great beauty, Lady Lydia of Pale Rock; High Fae of the Sun, is jealous of me!” Stiles leaped out of the bed and unto floor, he then grabbed a yellow cloth and wrapped it around his body and mockingly flaunted, _“Look at me, I’m so pretty…I’m Lydia, all adore me…fear my stunning gaze.”_ Stiles finished his rant by sticking out his tongue towards Lydia.

She screamed and dashed towards him at full speed, her hair looking a blazed as she ran.

“I’ll shut you up, come here!”

Stiles shrieked and ran towards the doors that lead to the deck. When on the deck, he jumped up onto the ship’s main mast and climbed beyond his pursuer’s reach.

Lydia growled and roared, “Get down here Stilinski so can I hit you!”

“How could one resist such a tempting offer, however, I think I’ll stay here and enjoy the mist that has so improved your beauty.” Stiles shouted while staring across the sea with reverence.

Stiles loved the water; it was his fae element, the first and only gift he received from his mother before she died. The water called Stiles, it communed with him.  It told him tales and stories of the worlds that they eroded; the history of the land.  But the sea here was different than those he has met before.  In the mist he heard sad notes, dissonant and broken without melody. The sea sang a sad song to Stiles and it hurt him.  For it was full of sadness and loneliness; it reminded him of his mother. 

Sensing the sudden change in her cousin’s mood, Lydia called up to Stiles again. 

“Come down, let’s talk about it.”

With a sad huff Stiles let go of the beam and fell down towards the deck, landing on his feet of course.

“What’s wrong cousin?”

“It’s this place.  Something is wrong.  The water here, it isn’t happy.  Can’t you feel it in the sky? Something isn’t right.”

“Yes I do,” Lydia replied with the same somber worry. “This land we are traveling to is very different from our own.  We come from a happy and bountiful place, under the cheerful gleam of the white sun.  But in this place, the sunrays are like rain drops filled with gloom as if the sun were watching a sad play. I don’t think the king told the truth when he wrote your father.”

Worried Stiles looked into Lydia’s eyes, “You think this is a trap?”

“Maybe,” she replied.

“But Scott is from Beacon Heights, and he said that the people, though not as open to change as our own, were good people. And that I had nothing to fear and we would be safe. He promised that King Hale was a good king, just.”

“I don’t mean any harm, but honey…Scott isn’t that bright.  And the way he comprehends things is a little too far from bright to make me feel better about this.”

Stiles laughed, because it was true.  Scott, his best friend and werewolf bodyguard, wasn’t the smartest.  However, his heart was pure and that made being his companion easy.

“I’m worried but…I’m not at the same time. It’s something unsettling about this place but…it’s also something, somewhere, that is soothing me, it’s faint but it helps.  My wolf can feel it in a way that my fae spirit can’t.”

“Well Master Deaton would tell you _'to trust both wolf and fae, they are both you_.'” Lydia laughed a little, “I can’t believe I just said that.”

“I know and you sounded just like him too,” Stiles laughed.

“Ugh how about we change the subject…we are two young, stunning, and gorgeous specimens traveling to a foreign land.  That has been told to be filled with equaling handsome young men, and we—as the most delicious and exotic of fruits—must be prepared to offer them our best bounty.”

“You are so nasty,” Stiles laughingly said, outwardly shaking his head, but secretly agreeing with her.  If the men looked anything like Scott they were in for a treat—and they did, some looked even better. 

At first, Stiles was afraid of leaving the Vale Isle, it was home, but a part of him wanted the adventure and wanted to meet the fabled Warrior Prince Derek. The thought of someone desiring Stiles with such passion from afar made him blush all over and made him moist with anticipation. Stiles is a hopeless romantic and little bit promiscuous, though he was pure and chaste, as little princes should be—I assure you. 

“Stiles!”

“Huh! Oh…yea…what were you…saying?”

“And you talk about me” She playfully shouted and jabbed Stiles’ arm. “Now let’s go get ready _—“Land Ho!”—_ we are almost at the shore. And we, fair maidens of the sea, can’t be seen in our travel attire.”

Annoyed, “I am a boy Lydia—”

“Well technically since you’re an omega, aren’t you really whatever the occasion calls for?” She simply stated with a plain face, knowing she was right and Stiles would give in to her will.

“It’s not that simple…it’s…well…whatever, never mind.”

Pleased, she smiled and kissed her cousin’s defeated frown and replied, “Why do you even try to fight my logic, I’m always right and you know it. 


	3. When the Moon Kissed the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 3 When the Moon Kissed the Sun
> 
> The two princes meet.

It was morning and the sun had been in the sky for 3 hours now.  Prince Derek stood on the balcony of the watch tower that overlooked the coast. He was lost deep within his thoughts; he thought of his new fiancé and the state of his country:

  
_I hope he is as beautiful as they say.  What if he doesn’t like me?  What if I’m not attractive enough for him…he must be used to handsome men vying for his attention…I could just be boring, plain looking…No…what I am thinking, I’m gorgeous and he would be a fool to not want me. Hmm, why am I worrying so much about this?  HE SHOULD TRY TO IMPRESS ME. **YES, the Halfling should be impressed be our stature, he will tremble and beg us to claim his body, beg to be made MINE.—**_ Derek usually never had issues controlling his inner wolf, but since his father told him of the engagement it has been more eager to break free— _My wolf is right...in a way. I must impress him.  I must make this Stiles want me for the good of the people, for father._  


Stitles’ ship had been within the Hale realm for only a short while and already the earth had felt his presence.   The shores of the Stone Tower Beach were once beautiful, but after the dark storm it had lost its luster.  The royal family did what they could to make the beach presentable but it still looked dull and lifeless, despite being adorned with red and gold welcome tents and lined with royal banners, bearing the king’s wolf head sigil.

The ship, now in clear view, took Derek him from one trance and into another.  He looked on the ship in awe as he saw what magic and majesty it carried.  It was a large ship, as large as any war vessel, and captivating in the way that the High Garden once was when Derek was still a child. It was made of pure white wood, untouched by the sea and long travel.  It had a high masks, also white; and seemed to fly over the water, carried by its golden silk sails. And along the outer rim of the deck there were golden adornments: shells, nets, and silk cloth, all unharmed and perfectly positioned.  And at the bow there stood a golden form, a goddess, overseeing the ship’s travel towards the Beacon Shores—Derek would later learn that golden goddess was made in the image of Stiles’ mother.

The ship’s spell, so alluring, brought about a slight nauseous feeling in Derek’s stomach—almost as if he was not supposed to gaze upon such beautiful things.  Even the wolf within him shuddered with awe and amazement.

But what he saw next, was the most spellbinding of the ship’s wonder—Derek was not new to magic, but never had he seen magic like this before, magic that restored nature’s life, its inner light.  The sun, which always shined brightly upon his palace, had cast forth a second beam directly at the ship.  And when captured by the sunray the ship released a glorious glow and illuminated the sea around it.  The dark waters, full of salt and pollution, turned a clear blue and became fresh enough for babes to drink from it.  The illuminating light then traveled onto the beach and transformed the dull brown sands into a bright golden hue.  So bright, and so golden, that the beach looked as if it was made of flakes and dust stricken from a pure gold nugget.  The light illuminated his welcome tents and gave them a valiant glow.  It put a wind in the air and his royal banners seemed to come alive, dancing with passion.  The spell traveled up the beach and up the tall height of Stone Tower and into its lantern room, and from there an even brighter blast of blinding white energy shot forth and returned the sun’s original light to it; like a quick kiss, transforming the sun into a white ball of glowing light. 

After being released from his second trance, Derek made his way to the welcome platform and stood next to old Sugi.

“Are you in love yet, master prince?”

“I don’t know, but I do feel strange…and first I was angry with father, but now, something feels right about all this.  Look at how his presence has already affected the lands,” Derek delighted.

“Such is the power of the fae—”

Derek, unknowingly, interrupted—something he never did—“But the fae of our land never had this much power, such influence. His power is almost…god like.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sugi resumed, “it is, such is the power of the fae from the Far Vale Isle.  They are direct descendants of the fae’s first people, god like to their kind.  They are High Fae; they have the purest and closet connection to the earth, a blessing that our lands have never known until now.  This spectacle is but a simple glimpse of what is to come should you succeed in this task.  Stiles’ presence here… _is life_.  Now do you understand why your father requires this of you? This is not just hope for the people, it is a miracle.”

As he spoke a miracle happened indeed.  Far across the land of Beacon Heights all saw the light that now gleamed from the beach.  And all who were able, went to it. Witch, man, were and elf and all others forms traveled, as one, towards Stone Tower to see what magic has come into the lands.

 

* * *

 

**_*Meanwhile on the ship_ **

“Lydia,” Stiles shouted, “I’m so excited, and I can’t wait to meet him.”

Lydia smirked, “I know, _I heard you_ in the bath chamber earlier, _working away at yourself_.”

“Gosh Lydia, can I have no peace!” Stiles threw his hands up in annoyance with his cousin.  But in truth, he didn’t care.  He never made any secrets about enjoying a little self-pleasing and he wasn't about to start hiding in it now.

“Well, I just wanted make sure that I wouldn't be too excited when I first met him, werewolves can smell everything—trust me.  I just didn’t want the smell of arousal and desire to over shine my crystal berry perfume.”

“You mean my crystal berry perfume! Stiles that is from my private stash, give it back!”

“Lydia! I am the bride to be…groom…whatever! I’m the one getting married, so I needed it, not you.”

Lydia’s red hair burst into flames and she prepared herself for an all-out charge towards Stiles, but before she could take off Scott entered the room.

“ _Are you ladies still fighting_ ,” he said playfully, knowing it would get a rise out of Stiles. “We have arrived and we don’t have time for you two to fight and lose all your beauty that took you both hours to put on.”

Stiles hated that Scott considered him to be so vain—like Lydia… but he was. Stiles took extra care in choosing his attire for the first time his future husband was to see him.  Stiles even meditated and focused his energy so that his aura for those who could feel it would be reminded of the full moon.

“Come on the both of you, to the deck”

 

* * *

 

 

Back on land Derek stood proud, chest out and eyes locked on the ship.  And then he saw it, on the ship, a flash of white, white pure light and beside it he saw a red dancing flame.

Sugi looked up at the prince and smiled.  Sugi had become a surrogate parent to Derek after his mother passed.  Sugi learned how to read the prince, as a mother would.  He looked upon his fictive son, and smiled knowing that he was already falling in love—as he knew he would; for Derek always had an eye for things of splendor and great beauty.

Sugi also smiled when he realized so many of the Beacon citizens had made it to the beach. At first, this was meant to be a private and royal affair, but the fact that the people were compelled to come here was a good omen in Sugi’s mind:

_Good, good let them come.  Many have come here to see this.  The king should be pleased to learn of this.  And my Derek, my prince, is doing just as he should.  Prince Stiles will soften his heart again, and make him as he was before the storm; maybe even make him as he was when his mother lived years ago. This miracle will truly heal the land. If the two princes are to truly love one another, a new dynasty and realm can be formed.  One formed under King Derek’s mighty rule and under King Stiles’ glorious light._

Sugi then signaled for the noblemen to appear from their tents and take position along the beach. And three steps behind Derek was the Hale pack—Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Peter, Laura, Allison, Danny and young Sasha. The King remained in the palace, as per custom. Kings, in Beacon, did not travel to receive or give audience and welcome, those wishing to meet the king traveled to him.

Derek began the welcome howl, and then was joined in a musically dark and heavy harmony by the pack, and then by the wolf noble people, and then by the wolves of the free citizens; then followed the trumpets of the royal band and the cheers of all other creatures.

On the ship, Stiles and Lydia smiled at each other.  So moved by the joyous harmony, Stiles let go a charming howl—not one of a warrior wolf, but one of a young 16 year old boy on an adventure.

On shore, only one could hear this howl—Derek. However, Derek did not hear it with his ears; he heard it with his heart. He smiled and looked down at Sugi.

Sugi then, placing his elf charmed staff in front of his face, spoke these words:

We bid thee welcome Prince Stiles, welcome to the kingdom of Beacon Heights.  I am Sugi, elf kind and hand of the king, his voice and command and humble servant.  I say ye welcome again and bid thee come to us in a manner most befitting unto you.

In that moment, a high wind carried golden, red, and shining white clouds over the ship and carried the young prince and his company to the shore.

The crowd cheered as they reached the sands and finally the platform.

Derek stepped forward to the center, dressed in a leather black vest and pants, his neck adorned with red rubies.  And on his head he wore the prince’s crown, a golden band that encompassed his head.

The white and bright cloud hovered in front of Derek and began to take form.  Form the form appeared Stiles, dressed in his finest white silk and linen pants; he wore no shirt exposing his bare skin.  On his shoulders—covering his virgin collar bone—hung flat plates of some smooth white stone.  On his head he wore a white silk cloth bound by one blue pearl; on his wrists were many golden and blue bangles. Stiles was no taller than Derek, and, in fact, he was not a rare beauty by the Beacon standards—though he was still very attractive.  His true beauty came from his spirit and aura. Looking upon him, his body glowed as if it was the full moon high in the night sky and deep within his brown eyes you could see the very power of the ocean.

Seeing Derek for first time pleased Stiles and he took full form before the people of Beacon Heights, he smiled; and in that moment, the ocean roared and Stiles’ aura spread across the beach covering all those in his moonlight, forcing all of the were kind—except for Derek—to shift into their inner beasts.

The sight of this amused Sugi and slightly scared Derek—for not even his father, king alpha of the land could do what he just witnessed.

Stiles immediately sensing the wave of uneasiness on Derek, leaped forward and kissed him—breaking the Beacon traditional greeting rules—and making Derek blush from head to toe. The moon had indeed come to Beacon Heights, and it not only kissed the sun white it also kissed the son red.

 

* * *

 

**_Damn that foul creature, the king is making his move on us—we must be prepared._ **

 

 

 


	4. Dance for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 4 Dance for Me
> 
> Stiles gains the love of the people. He also discovers something new about himself; while Lydia meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to everyone that has read and loved this story. Thank you to all of the bookmarkers, subscribers, and kudo givers. I'm happy to see this story be received with such affection.

The crowd looked in amazement as the two princes shared their first kiss. As they kissed Lydia, Scott, and Stiles’ entire travel accompaniment appeared on the welcome platform. Lydia giggled to herself, “ _My Stiles…I’ve taught him well.”_ This was certainly not Stiles’ first kiss, but it was the first that had ever truly mattered to him.  And as for Derek, the sentiment was shared; he had kissed many boys and girls before.  He has felt the warm welcome of a lover’s lips and tongue, the affectionate tugging of hair, the sweet nips and bites shared during passionate osculation. But Derek has never felt this…a kiss like this…the moment Stiles placed his lips on Derek his body went into a fever.  Derek didn’t understand this, but it felt good, it felt right.

 _This is against our traditions but I don’t care—_ Derek pulled Stiles closer to him and deeper into the kiss— _his lips are so soft…so sweet.  I could give up food and live off this kiss and nothing more for the rest of my days…Is this because he is part fae…or is it something in me…some unseen primordial force…whatever it is, I want to feel more, more of his kisses, more of this love fever... **More…more…kiss him…touch…mate…TAKE.**_

After what felt like years the two princes finally released one another.  Derek laughed; finally allowing himself to feel a little embarrassed by their public display of affection.

They shared another endearing gaze into each other’s eyes, and then Derek tried to begin:

“I—

“I am Prince Stiles of Pale Rock—” Stiles interrupted and addressed the crowd— “High Fae of the Sea, Omega of the Stilinski Pack; I have come here from the Far Vale Isles…to marry your Prince Derek!” The crowd broke into a more loud and joyous cheer, “For he has written me charming letters professing his love and desire for this grand occasion, our union.  I thank you dear people—you great people of Beacon Heights for this honorable welcome to your lands.  I also bid thee welcome to my heart and affections, for I now love thee as I love my own people and home.  I say to you all be merry and filled with glee for this is an hour for celebration, an hour of love and hope for the future.”

The crowd burst again into loud chants and screams and howls.

Sugi gave Prince Stiles a proud look:

_Yes, yes…he has already won Derek, and now he begins to win the people.  The rebels will tremble now; the plan is working._

Sugi then positioned his staff and orated:

Good people, you have heard from your future King Consort and his command is one of love.  Come hither and join us on the sands of the beach, made golden by his works, and let the young Prince bear witness to how the worthy people of Beacon rejoice!

Both Sugi and Stiles were out of order when they spoke to the people; it is rule and law that only the members of the royal family could address the crowd in such a manner. But Derek didn’t care; he never understood why there was such rule.  He liked that Stiles was able to so boldly speak to people that he didn’t know.  Derek and his wolf were pleased to see that Stiles was fearless, and well spoken; a true prince of the people, truly a worthy consort for marriage.   He chose not to speak and stood staring at his future husband.

Sugi glanced over at Derek, at first expecting to be slightly scolded for his blatant refusal to follow protocol, but instead he saw his prince with a smile on his face.  Derek had never been a smiler, not even as a child; however, he would smile for his mother, a smile full of love and happiness.  Sugi was always delighted when young Derek smiled and now Sugi delights in them more vehemently.  In truth, Derek had not smiled since he was 12 years old and now, at the age of 24, they have finally returned to his face.

Stiles was so preoccupied with waving at the people and throwing golden trinkets to them that he  didn’t seem to notice the charming visual assault, but Lydia did. Lydia was intrigued by the look.  To her Derek didn’t look like a man that was already in love with Stiles as his—allegedly his—letters told. What she saw instead was a man just now falling in love for the first time, a look she was used to receiving when men, so unintelligibly love dazed, would gawk at her. And unlike Stiles, Lydia did not forget their earlier conversation about the odd fell vibes that the land was permeating.  This set Lydia’s mind into action. She now knew that the letters were lies, and she wondered what else their gracious host could be hiding. 

 

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles walked hand in hand to the largest tent.  When they entered, they beheld two regal chairs, side by side, in the middle of tent sitting under a large red banner with black almond shaped eyes perfectly centered in the middle of it. It was the king’s banner, hovering and casting a shadow onto the chair on the right.  The right chair is called the second throne, the prince’s throne. It’s a large brutish chair, made of black oak wood and cushioned with simple red satin pillows.  The chair to the left had a more feminine design and looked less domineering, though it sported the same color scheme; the chair is called the Queen’s pedestal.

Stiles frowned a little at the simplicity, and the clear signal that the chair designs reveled. But He made no protest and set on his pedestal and Derek took the place on his shadowed seat.  Sugi walked in and took his position next to Derek, then the pack entered and lined the inside perimeter of the tent.  Scott stood next to Stiles’ pedestal, while the remainder of the Stiles’ men made their way inside Stone Tower to prepare Stiles’ living quarters.

“Let the people enter and greet their graces,” Sugi said in a stately and proper tone.

Stiles looked at Derek and winked. Derek smiled…just smiled.

One by one, and two by two, and group by group, the people flooded into the tent to see the wonder of the fae prince in closer person.  They praised and welcomed him to Beacon Heights with great reverence and esteem.  The people also congratulated Derek on finding such an exotic beauty, they blessed their union and prayed that they would have many children and make their royal pack strong.

Stiles would always giggle when the venerators spoke about him giving birth to Hale pups—a title that made him laugh aloud each time he heard it.  He knew it was possible and that he could bear children, but the thought…was strange.  No other magical race could achieve such a fantastical feat, male bodies behaving like a woman’s and even female bodies behaving like a man’s.  Being werewolf was still odd in many ways to Stiles. Though he laughed on the outside at the mention of childbirth, his insides however, turned and worked a pleasing but unusual feeling in Stiles’ belly.  With each petition for children, the feeling sunk deeper into Stiles’ gut and further down into his groin.  Stiles was wet…hot…and ready.  He usually had more control over his body, but being so close to Derek made it impossible, no matter how hard he fought it—the feeling wouldn’t relent. 

  
_I can’t believe this…I’m sitting in a tent full of werewolves with super noses and I smell like a brothel.  Oh gosh Lydia would die from laughing pangs if she could sense this…wait where is Lydia, she should be here.  What is wrong with me…what is wrong with you—_ Stiles glanced down at his privates— _I took take of you earlier, so that I wouldn’t have this problem. Please, please stop…this is so embarrassing…ok, ok Stiles…breathe…relax, this is your body, you are in control… **breathe, relax, stretch, change, receive, whine, please, reproduce…pack…pups…mate…take me.** Whoa! Who and what was that…am I going crazy…who are you low growling seductive voice…and why are you in my head…and why do you kind of sound like me…wait, was that me? Was that…my wolf?_  


* * *

_  
_  


Lydia chose to remain outside of the tent.  The people were also intrigued by her beauty—as she knew they would be—and followed behind her wherever she walked.  One man swore that the ground tasted like warm honey after he licked a spoke where Lydia once stood.  Lydia shrugged at the sight of this…some men had done worse before. 

Though they thought her beautiful they were afraid to come close to her, because she looked like fire; and everyone knew fire is wonderful to watch but not so wonderful to touch. Only three little children weren’t afraid of coming close near her.  They ran close to Lydia and pulled at her silk red flowing gown.  She laughed at them and smiled. 

“Such a pretthier laayydee…firuhfrly,” a young boy gleamed.

“You mean firefly?”

He shook his head, “Yes! Firuhfrly!”

“Forgive them, they’re my little brother and sisters…They should know better.” He looked to towards the children and scolded, “We don’t walk up to strangers and pull their clothes…do we?”

The sisters in a sorrowful toned unison said, “ _Noooo_ ,” while the defiant boy said “Yes!”

The young boy then shouted, “You’re no FUN RACKKSEN!” He then pushed his older brother and ran off with the twin girls close behind him.

Lydia looked at the young man, aged 20 years, and laughed.  He was attractive—no, more than attractive; he was chiseled and defined, nearly perfect, for a human anyway.  Lydia in a seducing chime said, “I didn’t quite understand what he said your name was—”

“—Oh my name is Jackson, nice to meet you; but um I have to go…I must keep up with the little ones.” He interrupted and left.

He ran off without stuttering, without asking her name. Lydia was not happy, but she would deal with Jackson later.  Right now she needed to wanted focus on Stiles and his new _fiancé._

_I wonder why he would lie to get Stiles here…lying about love, he’s sick…but those letters were so tender, so sweet and endearing…there could be no way that they were fake, all a lie…This will crush Stiles for good…I have to tell him about my suspicions, but I can’t without proof of something…I need answers. And I bet that little elf has the answers to all my questions, and for his sake he better give them up…This place is very strange…something still feels so wrong…I feel it  more now but it’s still too faint to be sure of what it is…UGH I CAN’T STAND IT! I hate riddles and lies and secrets and BOYS THAT RUN OFF WITHOUT REALLY NOTICING ME!  HOW COULD HE JUST…RUN OFF, LIKE THAT…I was REALLY, I MEAN REALLY trying to—and he just—I can’t—I don’t beli—I have a plan._

Lydia turned into a flame and disappeared.

It was now sunset.  And the glow of the day was perfect for the Dance of the Ribbons in Beacon Traditions and perfect for the Fire Body Dance of High Fae customs.

The people of Beacon were preparing their ribbons until Lydia re-flamed into the center of the welcome platform.

“Dear people I am Lady Lydia of Pale Rock, High Fae of the Sun, cousin of Price Stiles his grace.  I appear to you now so that you may know me and my power.” She said looking directly at Jackson, the boy that dared to walk away from her.

Lydia wore a simple flowing red “Greco/roman” gown with a tight gold belt at her waist.  The she ran her hand along the belt; it glowed and then she pulled some of the golden light away from it into her hands.  Using the stolen light she gracefully lifted it into her hair and tied it around her flowing mane and pulled her hair into a large bun atop her head.

She then started to slightly sway back and forth, side to side. Then she hummed and an orange beam of light from the sun fell on her, making her look as if underneath her pale skin there has a fire.

She jumped and twirled—the crowd screamed—as fire shot from her body.  She fell onto her knees and bended herself back so that her head touched the ground.  She then, still bent backswords, swayed left and right forming a circle of fire around her body.

The crowd cheered so loudly that they sent vibrations into the air.

Stiles hearing the commotion, and sensing his cousin’s hand in it, looked at Derek and motioned to him that they should go see what was happening outside the tent.

When they reappeared and looked onto the platform they saw Lydia now fully aflame.  She gracefully twisted and turned and hopped and swayed in all directions; she truly looked as a living flame.  The crowd tried to clap a rhythm but they could not.  Her dance was not rhythm based, it moved like the flow of life…up, down, circles, left, right, then back up again and into a circle. 

Jackson never took his eyes off Lydia; he was captured by her.  A true living flame, he coveted it, he wanted to touch her fire, own it…to kiss it and let the flames take him.

He slowly stepped forward and tentatively held out his hand, “I must touch…see people I brave the fire!”  When Lydia and her fire were within reach, at the cusp of his fingertips; she looked forward at him and exhaled—which signaled that the dance was complete—and she disappeared. She left Jackson as he left her.

The roared and chanted, “More! More! More! More!”

Beacon Heights was not a place of public display of any kind until now.  Public dance was never seductive and contained any flair…all dances were the same…simple steps, simple movements…robotic. Never before have the people called for dancing.

Stiles clapped and chanted along with the crowd until he felt and saw a claw touch his shoulder he looked back and saw Derek with red eyes.

“ **Dance for me.”**

**“Yes”**

Stiles walked to the center of the platform at a slow and steady pace. When in the center, he extended his right arm and slowly turned 360 degrees. Once the circle was finished, he began to roll is his hips and wind his head.  The crowd became entranced, silenced, by his movements and the ocean began to mimic them, creating large waves and ripples. Stiles quickly bent to the left—head touching the ground—and then bent to the right…to left again and back to the right.  Still rolling his hips, he ticked (pushed) his chest forward and his butt back, and then bounced back and forth between the two positions.  Stiles ticked, twisted, gyrated, and bended with a graceful force. Stiles was moving like he was the ocean being commanded by a storm, wild and fluid.  He swayed waving his arms, running his fingers through his short dark hair.  He circled and flaunted himself in every direction still ticking and bouncing different places on his body.  Fluid and free, Stiles was inhibited …without in any care but one…pleasing Derek. After falling backwards into a dip…he paused…the crowd was still silent…after a short while he flung back up facing Derek—the crowd gasped.   He stretched his arms out and signaled for Derek to come to him, so the dance could be completed.  Derek walked to Stiles slowly, adding to the tension and drama…the passion.  The crowd eagerly waited to see what would happen when the two would finally meet in the center of the platform.

Derek reached the center and grabbed Stiles by his waist with his right arm.  Stiles dipped backwards over Derek’s arm and paused again.  The sea, which was copying Stiles’ performance, also fell.  Derek then instinctively took his left hand and held it hovering over Stiles’ face.  He swayed it right—Stiles followed and so did the sea—he swayed left and the same happened…they repeated the action two more times.  Then Derek began to lift his hand, pulling it back towards his face.  Stiles followed the movement—the sea did as well, rising high to the sky in the form of a peaceful and quiet water twister.

Derek lifted his hand until Stiles has aligned with his face with only his hand separating their gaze.  He moved his hand and reveled to Stiles his black alpha eyes; Stiles exhaled and his eyes turned a pure glowing white.

Derek then growled, **“Mine.”**

Stiles fell backwards again, and released a bright flash of light that blinded everyone and the sea twister exploded mist over the crowd.

When the light passed, Derek and Stiles were gone and it began to rain over Beacon Heights.

The people rejoiced, for it had not rained in Beacon Heights for six months.  Sugi signaled that the celebration had ended and the people returned to their homes, singing and laughing and cheering of Prince Stiles along the way.  


	5. Grace and Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 5 Grace and Mercy
> 
> Derek and Stiles share a passionate and revealing night with one another.

A bright white light flashed; Stiles and Derek reappeared in a passionate embrace before Derek’s chamber door within Stone Tower.

Derek’s eyes were black and Stiles’ eyes were white, as they were locked in a primal trace that was known as the frenzy.

Derek released lustful growls and pressed himself onto Stiles, which made Stiles hit the hard wooden door.  But Stiles didn’t feel it, all he felt was Derek’s kiss and his hands running down his back and cupping his bottom.  Stiles was like a playful puppy—laughing and nipping at Derek’s ear and neck in-between kisses—Derek responding by nipping back at Stiles’ earlobes and the part of his shoulders that weren’t covered by his decorative plate—his nips were harder, but they never drew blood.  Stiles whined at let out soft growls and groans.  Derek was elated and overly pleased by Stiles’ moans and whimpers; they made his blood boil with passion and sent his mind into a deeper frenzy—made him more wolf than man.  Derek’s fingers turned to claws and he forcibly turned Stiles around, and pressed him further into the door—almost shattering it.  Stiles, now with free hands, opened the door and they fell in.  Stiles fell onto his knees, while Derek still stood.  Derek stood in the doorway with a lustful, devilish grin, his face shifting in and out between wolf form and human.  He motioned—with his head—to the steps that led to the second level of his bed chamber and grunted.  Stiles turned onto his back and shook his head no, and began to slide away from Derek—moving in the opposite direction of where he was ordered to go.  Derek growled and snapped his fangs at Stiles; Stiles in opposition released a kind of mew mixed hiss and bared his fangs at Derek. 

Stiles then hopped onto his feet and took off running—Derek followed at full speed. Stiles headed for the bathroom but Derek beat him to the archway.  Stiles turned at ran back towards the chamber door, but Derek again beat him there—slamming the door, barring the passage.

Stiles jumped towards the inner chamber balcony and was on the second level; Derek was finally beat—Stiles was a good jumper.  Derek ran up the stairs on all fours to search for his prize. He was gone; Derek sniffed the air and looked all around the room.  Derek let out a low and sad howl…and then he saw it, Stiles flashed onto Derek’s bed.  Stiles laughed in victory and rolled around on the soft fur pelts and wool blankets that covered the bed.

Derek pounced and was on top of Stiles within seconds, growling.  Stiles smiled and licked Derek’s lips. Derek pulled Stiles’ legs up onto his shoulders and pushed his manhood onto his lover’s bottom.  Stiles moaned and felt his bottom began to change.   He was wet and pulsing with anticipation; he whined as he tried to remove his white pants.  Derek, being the passionate and helpful lover, seeing his mate in distress, responded by slashing the pants apart—freeing Stiles.  Stiles, a dutiful student, did the same to Derek’s pants and leather vest; however, his slash was not as effective.  He had never used his claws before; it was completely new to him. 

Derek set back and fully removed himself from his mangled clothes.  Stiles looked in amazement at Derek, his new god, his lover, his mate.   A burst of intoxicating pheromones ran over Stiles and filled the air.  The black of Derek’s eyes intensified in response.

Stiles’ eyes traveled down from Derek’s black eyes, to his kiss swollen lips, to his herculean chest and abs, until his eyes finally came to Derek’s hard, erect, leaking phallus. Stiles’ mouth salivated at the sight of it.  Stiles wanted it; he wanted to see what wonders Derek could work with such a formidable member. It was large, both thick and long; it pointed upwards and had a slight curve to it—it was truly beautiful and it entranced Stiles, who followed it intently with his eyes as it bounced up and down and swayed from left to right when Derek shifted.  

Stiles exhaled; he was ready.  He laid down on his back and opened his legs.  He then took his fingers and kissed and licked them.  Afterward he ran his fingers down his body—Derek watched closing, tracing the line of salvia that followed behind his fingers. Stiles passed down his chest, and then to his belly button—he released a sexy giggle—and continued down to his own member, stroking it twice; then he went further down to his moist opening.  He rubbed it, and shook.  Derek watched and waited, he took in the sight of his mate; he enjoyed it and was pleased.  But his eyes, and wolf, wanted the part of Stiles that was still covered.  He wanted his collarbone; he wanted bite and claim Stiles. 

He pushed himself between his mate’s legs and thighs and kissed Stiles’ lips. Stiles shivered as Derek’s hard extension rubbed and brushed against his opening.  Derek ran his hand up Stiles’ leg, to his thigh, to his abdomen and chest, until he met the smooth plates.  Once there, he pulled roughly and yanked the plate off Stiles and threw it on the floor.  This startled Stiles and brought him out of his frenzy; Derek, now in his full wolf humanoid form, bared his fangs and went for Stiles’ neck…to make his mark…to make Stiles his.

“Wait! Derek no! Not like this!”

Derek roared when he felt Stiles push at his chest to prevent the bite.

He went for the bite again and Stiles pushed him away harder.

Derek set back on his knees and fists and roared in a confused tone.  The growled almost sounded as if Derek was yelling why.

Stiles then said, “Not like this, not while we aren’t married…wait for me Derek…can you wait?”

Stiles pulled Derek on top of his body and into his arms.  He kissed the tip of Derek’s nose and whispered, “Come back to me Derek, come back to me.” Derek looked into Stiles’ brown passionate eyes, he resentfully growled, and his eyes returned to normal.

“Wow,” Stiles said.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, you were fun.”

“Good,” Derek said relieved.  “I’ve never been lost in the frenzy that long before…being free for that long…my wolf could have done anything.”

“Frenzy…What’s that?” Stiles was genuinely confused.  Werewolf life was different on Pale Rock. 

“You don’t know what the frenzy is?”

“Nope…never heard of it”

Derek slid off of Stiles and had lain down next to him.  They lay side by side, both staring at the ceiling.

“The frenzy is a primal state, that werewolves sometimes enter when they’re filled with an overwhelming amount of emotion…or when we’re threatened.   See…werewolves, we’re like two entities in one body.   There is us, the human, and them, the wolves.  Both consciousnesses have their own emotions and feelings…and when we both feel the same thing…like both me and my wolf wanting to be with you…at those times we can easily become overwhelmed and the frenzy takes over;  our worst and most powerful werewolf state.”

“Most powerful form…I’ve seen my dad change into an 8 foot tall silver wolf…and no offence…you looked formidable but you were no giant wolf beast.”

Derek shook his head, “It’s not the size that makes the frenzy state so powerful…the power comes from the absence of our minds and any higher brain influence.  In our human state we have enhanced human abilities, we are in full control.  In our wolf form we may become the animal but our mind is not one of the beast, we still have human control over ourselves.  But in the frenzy state we are lost in-between both human and beast, were only our most primal needs fuel us.   Feed…Mate…Survive. That’s why we are so dangerous in this state.  I was afraid that I might have hurt you because Alphas are more susceptible to the frenzy…especially the ones in my family.”

Stiles turned and looked at Derek, “And omega mates are especially good at bringing their alphas back.”

Derek faced Stiles and kissed him.

“Well since we won’t be having sex,” Stiles joked, “let’s talk about why I’m here…you wrote me such beautiful letters.  I want you to read each one to me and expound more on the feelings you had when you wrote them.” Stiles was such a romantic.

Stiles jumped out of the bed and went towards his ivory chest that contained the letters. (Scott had brought up his things sometime during the welcome festive.)  Before Stiles could reach his chest, Derek jumped up and grabbed Stiles’ wrist. 

“Let’s talk more about your family and why you don’t seem to know anything about being werewolf. I mean a werewolf that doesn’t know about the frenzy is laughable.” Derek said the latter notion a little coldly.  

Stiles made a mental note of the avoidance and walked back to the bed. Derek go back on his back and Stiles laid down on his stomach beside Derek, facing the open balcony doors—staring out towards the roaring ocean and the wild rain that pounded all over Beacon.

“Well…on Pale Rock we practice higher levels of self-control.  The native witches of the isles are very wise and they taught our people the importance of mediation and focus. We meditate the confusion and fluster of feelings away.  Not that we don’t have emotions or don’t show them…it’s more that through our mediation we identify the emotions that can vex us and we express them in healthier ways…like with art and dance—

“Like the dance you did for me,” Derek questioned.

“Yes, exactly…My teacher Nubia, a witch, taught it to me. She said it was the dance of seduction and it was special.”

“So you wanted to seduce me? Good job.” Derek said as he slapped Stiles on his left cheek. Stiles laughed, “Hey! Now that I’m not frenzied I can feel pain and that kind of hurt.”

“Sorry,” Derek replied.  Then he rubbed Stiles’ cheek and kissed the red hand mark he left there.  

Stiles shook his head and laughed, “Good grief, you really enjoy ass…don’t you!”

“I can’t help it…it’s so plump.” 

Stiles laughed, “Don’t get too used it…I’m sure tomorrow it will back to its normal size.”

“Normal size?”

“Oh no…now look at who doesn’t know everything about werewolves. It’s an omega thing.”

“It’s not entirely my fault for not knowing, we haven’t had omegas in Beacon for over 50 years…so explain…please”

“Well, being omega means that I—

—you’re the lone or last wolf.” Derek interrupted.

“Yes…and no.  Omega also has a more metaphorical meaning to it than just being last or alone…it also means change, adapt, and adjust.  Nubia taught me that long ago when the Earth was still young, a man took a female wolf as his lover.  The wolf became pregnant and gave birth to three sons:  alpha, beta, omega. The alpha son was born first and he was the strongest of three brothers; the beta was born second and he only possessed a faction of the alpha brother’s strength and so out of fear he submitted to his brother’s will; then there was the omega brother, born last, at first he didn’t seem special but his mother and father cherished him the most.  The alpha was extremely jealous and hated the omega; he felt that because he was the oldest and strongest he should be the most loved.  The alpha tried to appease his parents, but they still loved the omega more.  So, the alpha, enraged, killed his parents and left the young omega in the wilderness to die.  But the omega didn’t die, he thrived.  His body changed so that he could survive.  When he became too hungry his body reduced the size of his stomach so that he could survive off of two cherries and one drop of leaf dew for a month.   When he needed to cross deep rivers and lakes he grew gills and fins so he could swim.  And when a pack of wolves accosted him his body adapted so he could bear children; he offered his body to the alpha wolf so that he could live.  The alpha accepted the offer and mounted the omega.  And afterwards the omega became pregnant and gave birth to a large litter of pups that went on to create more werewolves.  _So…_ that’s sort of what I do.”

“So you grow gills?”

“No I can’t do that.  Over the centuries the first omega’s magic has lost some of its potency.  Now omegas can only for sure blur the lines between male and female. Like with my bum…when I get…or feel…—

“passionate,” Derek helped to fill the blank.

“Yea…passionate...when I feel passionate, my body reduces my muscles and replaces them with fat.  Therefore, I look and feel more plump and voluptuous, like a woman.  And it changes my insides so that I won’t produce waste…and instead I release lubrication that helps make intercourse with me easier. In fact, I don’t produce waste at all.  Some omega bodies are able to superbly process food; using everything…reducing the food to a point where every nutrient is used…so anything that goes in…never comes out. Oh and it’s really hard for me to get fat too.”

“I see why the first alpha was jealous.”

“Are you jealous?” Stiles turned to look Derek in the eye.

“No, I don’t to have to be and I’m not.  I’m fine with just being in love with one.”

Stiles fully turned onto his knees and went towards Derek.  He straddled his legs around Derek and said, “In love… _already?_ ”

“Yes…I know it may seem fast but I do love you. I have only known you for a day but this love feels right.  I’ve loved you since I saw your boat enter our waters.”

“ _Really…_ since then.”

“Yes…since I first laid eyes on your boat.”

Stiles jumped off Derek and onto the floor.  “I knew…I knew there were lies afoot!”

Derek looked at Stiles with confusion and as Stiles stared him down, his confusion turned to realization. He rolled off the bed on to his knees, “Grace…grace and mercy, please.  You must forgive me. My…my father…he made me… do it at first…but now I have…I do…please forgive.”

Stile stared down at Derek hard, “Explain first. Explain those letters! Explain why you have lied and feigned your love for me! What is your plot?

“There is no plot…not one of my doing.  The people needed a miracle. Our lands have been scorned by famine and drought for 3 years…the first rain of this year, you’ve made possible.  The hunger brought about rebellion and my father wants to put an end to it.  So he and Sugi discerned that they could distract the people with a royal wedding and weaken the rebels’ cause.  My role was to make you fall in love and choose to stay here.  So, I don’t know if it was my father or Sugi, but they wrote you the letters. And yes this all started as a plot but I love you now. It has only been a day but I love you.  I love that you tilt your head to the side when you laugh.  I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you’re thinking.  I love that you laughed every time someone mentioned that you could bear pups.  I love that you have been smart enough to see through my father’s façade.  I love you Stiles.  You make me think about things…you give me vision of a better future, a better Beacon Heights, a better me.  You have awakened and stirred my alpha blood.  You are my **mate!** And I would do anything to please you and make you still have me.  I love you Prince Stiles…so I beseech thee _grace and mercy and forgiveness_ for my wretched part in this lie.”

Stiles was more hurt than upset.  The thought of his journey and preparation to being married being only a lie tore him apart.  But as much as he wanted to be mad with Derek, he couldn’t.  He saw in Derek truth.  And his wolf saw in him a worthy mate.

Derek crawled closer to Stiles and kissed his feet.  Then he looked up into Stiles’ eyes and one…one single perfect tear fell from his right eye, “Grace and mercy,” Derek pleaded again.

Stiles, seeing this was moved.  His mate, his strong warrior prince was more than just a two dimensional hero from his favorite novel.  Derek was more…he has hurt, he is strong, he has a heart, he has passion, he’s humble, and he could love.

“Derek…you have it…grace and mercy…and I love you too.”


	6. The Truth and the Shadow; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All our characters finally tell each other the truth and redefine their relationships. Stiles and Lydia learn the truth and sad reality of Beacon Heights' sad circumstances and its dire need for help. A shadow and threat, both known and unknown looms over the people and our characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long a chapter so I split it into 2 parts.

Lydia gasped and jolted upwards from the bed and her nightmare. She panted a bit, trying to regain her breath, and then she slowly slide out her bed.  She headed towards her window to watch the sun rise; when Lydia arrived at the opening she beheld the sun as it broke through what remained of the night’s darkness.   The sun rays hit her and she basked in their warmth.  As the light warmed her naked body her blush and natural color returned...she then removed the tie that bound her hair and dropped the bountiful curls down.   Lydia stood and took in the light of the sun for 30 minutes.  From the new sun of the day she gained all the strength she needed.  The sun was a source of life for Lydia and for all Fae of her element. 

After she had her feel of light she turned to her large golden chest.  She opened it and pulled out a dress that had a white lace bodice and halter tie with a silken yellow chiffon skirt that flowed down over her feet.  She stood in front of her body length mirror and slowly twirled; she was seemingly pleased with appearance but as not pleased as she wanted to be.  

All night she tossed and turned because of her nightmare.   In her night’s torment she was being chased by some unseen dark force…she ran on her feet because she couldn’t use her powers to aid her flight…the dark force bit and scratched at her body, and with each attack a piece of energy…her life force, her inner light…was sapped from her.  She was becoming a sickly pale color…and she was covered in a thick cold sweat and also drenched in her own blood.

Lydia shook her head and tried to remove the visions from her head.  

_I need to talk to Stiles…I have to tell him about all of this…my dream…Derek and his lies…and this strange feeling that haunts my heart. I wish Nubia or Master Deaton were here…they would be able to uncover the hidden malice of this land. I wonder where that elf is…he must feel it too…elves are as equally perceptive to nature as the fae…but I don’t trust him to tell the truth, even if he too can sense this dark presence…hell he could be part of the cause for all I know. Oh Stiles…my poor, poor Stiles, this is will destroy him…but I must do it, for his own good…he’s too caught up with passion to sense it…and do what must be done, so I will for him…he’ll thank me for it later._

Lydia left her room and headed towards the elf’s bed chamber prepared to attack or talk peacefully.    The door was half open; she pushed the door fully open and saw that the elf was not there.

“Curious,” Lydia muttered.  

_I’ll just tell Stiles without proof and maybe he won’t hate me for it.  He needs to know…These people are not what they seem and this land conceals an even darker fate for us._

She turned and headed to the next level of the tower.   And when she reached Derek’s chamber door she decided not to knock…she didn’t want to wake Derek too, she wanted Stiles only. She closed her eyes and searched for her cousin’s mind with her thoughts.  It took longer than it should have, after 3 minutes of psychically searching the Tower she finally found him, he was on the beach and he was upset.

Lydia flamed onto the shore line and saw her cousin standing in the water with an excessively baggy white shirt on—it was Derek’s.

“I must admit Stiles, this look is good for you,” Lydia jokingly said as she walked towards Stiles.

Stiles looked back at his cousin with tears in his eyes. 

“What is wrong…tell me…did that dog hurt you?  I’ll kill him…where is he!” Lydia turned towards the tower and almost took off. 

“No, it’s not Derek…it’s me…I can’t hear the ocean anymore…it won’t talk to me…their song…I can’t…I don’t hear it,” Stiles said choking back tears.

This hurt Stiles so much because this ability made him feel closer to his mom, who he never knew.  The water here in Stone Channel, especially made him feel her more.

“How has this happened…it must be because of this place…I know it for certain now.”

“No, it’s not beacon of Beacon Heights…it’s me, it’s my fault.  All last night the ocean was screaming…almost shrieking my name, it sounded louder than thunder from a great storm.  The ocean wailed for hours but I didn’t answer…I couldn’t bring myself to it.  I stayed in Derek’s arms...because the water’s call put fear in my heart…it’s hard to explain but something deep down told me that whatever the ocean was to sing”—Stiles sniffled—“it would be a song that would pull me from Derek…its message would force me to leave Beacon Heights. And I couldn’t Lydia…I just couldn’t bear to hear it, so ignored the ocean’s plea…I need to be here…I want to be here with Derek and no one or nothing will pull us a part. ” Stiles was in tears but Lydia could hear the certainty of his voice.

“Do you love him so much already?”

“Yes Lydia…I do,” Stiles affirmed as he wiped his tears away.

Lydia paused thinking:

_Should I tell him? Yes, I must…I cannot keep this from him…he may only think that he loves Derek already…he loves a lie and that is not the same…And last night the ocean, could it have something to do with my nightmare._

“I Stiles I have to tell you something that I know you may not want to hear…all is not what it seems in Beacon Height.  I believe that Sugi and the King orchestrated a plot to bring you here and trick you into marrying Derek.  Yesterday on the Beach, I saw how Derek looked at you…it was the look of first love…there is no way he have  written those love letters to you, Stiles…and I may not have proof of this, but you must believe me.  I’m usually—”

Stiles interrupted, “—Right about these things.”

“Yes,” Lydia regretfully replied.

“Well…good job cousin once again you’re right.  This did begin as a plot have me and Derek wed…Derek told me last night.”

“He told you freely?”  Lydia exclaimed with a confused expression.

“No…I caught him in his lie.  I too noticed things Lydia; you aren’t the only smart one between the two of us.”  Stiles said, annoyed by his cousin and her now patronizingly surprised face. “You don’t give me the credit I deserve, I may like to have fun and laugh…and I may be a hopeless romantic…but I’m no fool,  though you and my father like to treat me as one.”

“That is not fair Stiles!”

“Maybe not, but it’s the truth!” Stiles countered and continued, “You all, both of you, even the pack…treat me like…I’m some helpless child…incapable of making my own decisions or discerning the truth in my own time and way.  Well I’m not a child Lydia…I’m a prince…I’m Derek’s worthy equal…and dammit I’m man, a capable man.” Stiles said looking adamantly into Lydia’s eyes, his earlier tears seeming like a memory.

Stiles wasn’t sure of why he was so mad.  And things he just said he didn’t know if he was trying to prove it himself or Lydia.

“Stiles, I’m sorry.  I’m speaking only for myself…but I treat you as I do, because I love you…and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, I don’t want you to get hurt.  So I’m protective because I care…and beg you please don’t curse me for it.”

Lydia was truly apologetic, Stiles had often confided in her about his concerning and sometimes absurdly overprotective father; but she never realized that she sometimes acted just like him.

“I’m not cursing you and I didn’t mean to sound so upset…I know you mean well…and yes, it does make me feel better to know that you are on my side…willing to protect me if I need it.  But Lydia, you can’t be so protective to a point where you prevent me from making my own decisions…or protect to where you don’t allow to me to learn the truth about things in my own way and time.  I need you to trust me…trust that I’m capable enough to see through deceit…and trust that I’m able to prevent my own pain.  And when I don’t succeed on my own…or if I ask you for help…then be there.  And be there not because you think I can’t do it on my own, but because I want you to be there.”

Stiles and Lydia hugged each other; Lydia glowed red and Stiles glowed white while they embraced.  They never fought or disagreed with each other for too long.  Stiles and Lydia were cousins, but thy acted as if they were siblings.  They were two years apart in age and Lydia had been there with Stiles through it all…she had been there when he first learned he didn’t have a mother…and was there the times when his father made him sit out of normal pack activities…been there for his first kiss…and now she planned to be there for his marriage with Derek, even if she didn’t fully agree with him doing it.

They broke their embrace and returned to their normal hues. 

“Before you bit my head off,” Lydia joked, “you were telling me about the ocean.”

“Yes, last night the ocean screamed horrifically for hours, and I didn’t answer because of my own selfish reasons.  And now, I can’t hear it at all.  The ocean is upset and now it’s ignoring me as I did it last night,” Stiles lamented. 

“Well the ocean is just going to have to get it over it,” Lydia said frankly while turning her face towards the water. She looked back at her cousin, “Stiles last night wasn’t only tumultuous for you, and it was the same for me too.  All night I was trapped in a never ending nightmare…in it was running and some dark force was…it was…killing me.”

Stiles looked worried; the fae never had nightmares unless they truly foreboded some doom.

“Now don’t look that way, I’m sure it was only a dream—”

“—But Lydia?”

“But nothing…I’m not concerned about what happened in the dream…I’m more concerned about why I had it…and now you tell me last night the ocean was tormented by some fell force and was screaming for you all night. Stiles, do you remember when we first sailed into the channel?”—Stiles shook his head yes—“You said the ocean was trying to tell you something, but its voice was broken…unclear.”

Stiles remembered, he wanted to ponder over it more when they were still on the ship, but excitement over Derek had made him too distracted to think about anything else. 

“I feel it more Stiles…but I still can’t tell exactly what is happening here in Beacon.  But whatever it is, it’s dark and powerful, and it’s coming; we should—”

Stiles quickly interjected, “I’m not leaving. No matter how dark or powerful…I will not leave Derek here to face it alone.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.  I was saying that since we’re definitely not leaving, we need backup.”

“You’re right…whatever is brewing along with this rebellion—” Stiles said.

“—Wait, there is a rebellion!”

“Oh did I forget to mention that?  Yes, there is a rebellion too along with everything else and a dark force is working in Beacon Heights and we’re in the middle of it now.”

Lydia was not happy, “More lies, more secrets…more problems.   If we stay Stiles…and blessed Nymeria”—the current leader of the High Fae; and member of Pale Rock’s King council; and also Lydia’s mother—“forbid there is an actual war…we will need help because Beacon Heights—”

A familiar voice interrupted, in the perfect starkly tone of which it always interrupted, “—is ready to fall.”

Both Lydia and Stiles turned and saw old Sugi walking towards them.  “You are both correct in your assumptions…there is something foul amiss, and I have suspected it for a quite a while…but it was not until last night when my suspicions merited some true worth. Last night I received word from a trusted friend that the rebels are being led by the Sorcerer Gerard and his wicked serpent slave of a daughter Kate, both of them from east of the mountain.  Our plot to bring you here has truly worked wonders in more ways than one, Stiles.”

Stiles cringed a bit from the mention of the scheme that brought him to Beacon.

“Oh please forgive me master Stiles, I do not wish to remind you of such things.  But alas, I knew that you would see through our plans, and I knew that you would forgive us and stay…just as I knew that bringing you here would upset the rebels plans…weaken them…and force them to prematurely reveal themselves.  So my prince I apologize forcing you to play a role within my scheme, however I do not apologize for scheming because the outcome of it has helped the realm…and above all I am loyal to the realm.”

“How did you know I would I figure it all out…how did you know I would stay?” Stiles questioned Sugi.

He responded with a wink in his eye, “I have an old friend that believes in you and told me that you would—”the he turned to Lydia—“And with you here to help him…I knew all would unfold as planned.

“Nubia…It was Nubia that told you, wasn’t it?” Stiles said. 

“Yes, Nubia is old and wise, and she has been my friend for many ages. She knew of my plan to bring you to Beacon.  I beg you prince do not be mad at her, she knew of our need and she believed that events here would also be what you needed to change the direction of your life.”

Stiles nodded, because he was right, Nubia was right.  Being in Beacon had already changed Stiles so much.  Seeing Derek and listening to his heroic stories of battle last night in their bed had changed him.  After hearing the people praise Derek for his past heroisms made Stiles change. Just being in Beacon and near Derek made him want to be more than his father’s precious gem of a son and prince…he wanted to be brave like Derek, a true werewolf, he wanted to be like his father and other members of his pack. He wanted to feel powerful and have the world know it. He also needed and wanted to prove himself as a worthy mate for Derek.

“Stiles I’m glad and hope that you have forgiven Derek…and I hope that you, young Lydia, can trust me.  Because the people need you both now…I need you…and Derek needs you.”

In harmony, the both replied, “Yes.”

Lydia then nodded at Sugi, giving him respect.   “Sugi you said that Beacon is ready to fall…if war was to fall upon us how long could we resist,” Lydia questioned.

“Not very long…and I’m not sure if you can even call what remains of the royal armies a resistance.  The navy has long been completely destroyed, the storm saw to that 3 years ago and with limited supply of wood and forest we have not been able to rebuild our war vessels.  The united army isn’t so united anymore…over half of its stock has deserted the cause due to the uprising of civil hatred…and presumably when the Sorcerer Gerard began entrapping the people with  the preaching of new unity many of the deserters joined his ranks. And the air force has become nonexistent with the absence of the fae to tame the dragons…and when the famine became too unbearable the few dragons that did not die flew away, taking the power of their fearsome blue flames with them. All that remains of our defenses are 3 small tribunes of human swordsmen, maybe 200 elf archers, and one small coven of witches—who are hardly of any magical note. All in all we have only 5,000 warriors at our disposal.  And of course there is the royal pack.”

“Damn, it’s much worse than I thought.” Lydia said, throwing hands in the air with dismay. “Stiles we must send word to your father, he will send the golden fleet to aid us.  Pale Rock is Beacon’s ally…and with you now engaged to Derek he might even send some of the air force to further help us.”

Stiles shook his head, “No, he wouldn’t…if I wrote my father asking for an army he would want to know why…and if I tell him that he was deceived and sent me off to a land wrought with famine and rebellion being led by an evil sorcerer and his half snake daughter…he would send the fleet, but not to help…he would have them lay waste to the shore line and he would have the phoenixes of the air force burn everything…and he would drag us back to Pale Rock, which would leave Beacon Heights in a worse state.  Hell, he would probably try and kill Derek…and finally when back on Pale Rock he would lock me up and never let me out of his sight again…so no cousin telling my father is a bad idea…a very bad idea.”

“You’re right, I didn’t think about that.” Stiles smiled a little, Lydia rarely ever admitted he was right about anything.

“Nubia and Master Deaton,” Lydia shouted, “We can summon them…Nubia already knows about what evil Beacon is facing and Scott can contact Deaton…Deaton never refuses Scott…and whenever Deaton travels he takes at least 3 war ships with him.  And we already have 60 soldiers with us.   So let’s count 60 solders, 3 war ships equipped with 100 seamen each, Nubia—who alone counts as 1000 men, and with the two of us…we may tilt the scales a bit.”

Stiles sighed, “Maybe…but I just wish there was more we could do.”

“The people,” Sugi responded, “The people love you Stiles, and maybe you could help the Prince rally some more men and women to our support. If they see more of your blessed new union they may even leave the rebels ranks and return faithfully to the crown.”

Sugi’s proposal was untraditional and would most certainly cause problems in the future.  No one addressed the people in manners of war and civility but the King.

“Yes I could…we could…the people may love me, but they love me because of Derek.  They will rally to their prince’s call.  And what about the noble houses…do they have any armies to render to the palace.”

“Sadly, no, most of the noble houses are poor, and they have had to release the sentries and forces they that once controlled.  What remain of the houses may give us 3000 fighters. I believe Mistress Maxime still commands a small cavalry of Abraxan War horses, keeping them well fed during this famine has been easy since they only need whiskey to remain healthy—there has never been a shortage of the filthy alcoholic drinks and liqueurs.”  Sugi’s visage was painted with distain, for all elf kind despised such brutish beverages.

“Then we do have a chance,” Stiles said relieved, “I’ll go wake Derek and tell him about our plan.”

“No need,” Derek shouted from his balcony on Stone Tower, “I heard everything!”

“Good.” Sugi scurried off back towards the tower, “I must write to the King…he must know of our plans as well.”

“Wait, Sugi!” Lydia shouted and added, “I need some supplies for the summoning spell that will bring Nubia to us without the use of a ship, where can I go get them?”

“You’ll need to visit the Governor’s Apothecary; it’s not far from here…I will be prepare an escort and carriage for you.”  After his response to Lydia, Sugi quickly disappeared into the tower to write the King.

Lydia looked to Stiles, “I’ll go the market and you stay here and try to commune with the sea again…will need all your gifts if we are to prepare for a possible war”—Stiles gave Lydia a worried look—“Good grief Stiles…get to it…remember ‘trust both wolf and fae,’ you’re no good to anyone if your fae abilities are unstable.”

Stiles grabbed Lydia and hugged her, “Be safe cousin.”

 

“I will,” Lydia replied and kissed her cousin’s cheek. 


	7. The Truth and the Shadow; Part 2

After trying for hours, Stiles finally gave up on trying to commune with the ocean. I was now midday and Lydia was leaving for the apothecary and the two Princes were off the visit different towns to speak to parlay with the people of Beacon.  

Lydia followed behind Derek and Stiles’ carriage until they reached a fork in the road. Both Lydia and the prince’s carriages were being drawn by two black unicorns; they were skinner they should have been but they were still beautiful.  Their shiny black coats gleamed under the midday sun and their black glittery horns also beamed with beauty in the light.

“See you later Stiles,” Lydia waved as she went down the right pathway.  Stiles waved and blew a kiss towards his cousin.

Lydia sat back on her cushioned seat and examined the land.  This was the first time she saw the cursed land in person.   Though it had rained the night before, it was not enough to restore Beacon to its once fabled glory.   The surface of the nature was still bleak but she could sense the resistance in it.   The rain and Stiles and her own presence has moved in the lands.   The only place, so far, permanently affected by them was the beach. On the beach their power had fully restored the life force…the light within the land.  The rain had spread some of the hope from beach to other places but there was still work to be done. Lydia could sense the hope but as she the further she traveled from the beach’s shore, the stronger the darkness felt.  She somehow felt like the darkness was watching her, following her along the path to the apothecary.  Lydia was not afraid…she had a purpose and duty to fulfill and she would not fail.

Lydia let no distraction affect her cause, not even the eerie vibe the young werewolf Isaac let off.  He just sat in his buggy conductor’s spot and commanded the unicorns on their way.  He was strange…he didn’t speak…and he had blank distance look that made him seem as if he was staring into the future.

Lydia tapped his shoulder, “You are a utterly strange boy. Did you know that?”

Isaac only shook his head yes, not speaking.

When they arrived at the destination she heard someone scream, “Firuhfrly!”

“Oh my goodness…Jackson look at them, they’re black unicorns! They’re so pretty!” The two older, but still young twins shouted.

As soon as Lydia laid eyes on Jackson she immediately forgot about why she was there in the first place.  Lydia was a lust driven creature and she lusted for Jackson. As foretold, Beacon Heights did provide excellent distraction in the men department. 

Jackson was shirtless and covered in sweat and smudges of dirt and he had on brown straw like pants.  Jackson had been working in the gardens since early this morning and it showed all over his tanned sculpted body.  He walked over towards the carriage to get his sisters, who were now abusing the poor unicorns, and his brother, who was already running circles around Lydia.

“Come on now; get from them, GO BACK TO THE HOUSE!” Jackson commanded, trying his best to control the elated children.

“Oh leave them alone, they’re having fun,”—Lydia looked down to Jackson’s brother, who had just poked his head in-between her legs…under her dress,—“Nothing under there for you…”

He uncovered his head and shouted, “Rackksen usz gott ta ccczz it!”

Jackson’s face was appalled and embarrassed.

“It’s like ah light…a brighff yella light undea heerrr dresssa…she don’t even haff legs unda there!”

Lydia laughed at Jackson, “Don’t worry…he didn’t see anything…the light thing is true…only a High Fae’s lover can see what lies beneath.” Lydia eyed Jackson up and down with a suggestive smile.

Jackson ignored her obvious flirtation.  He looked at her and gave her a mostly fake smile…he grabbed his siblings’ arms and pulled them off. 

Lydia followed, annoyed, but not yet defeated by him once again brushing her off.

“Why are you following me?” Jackson said coldly.

Now she was defeated and ready for a verbal showdown. 

“Why are you in dressed peasant clothing,” Lydia quickly jabbed.

Jackson stopped and commanded his siblings to go the main house beyond the back barn that doubled as the apothecary. 

“Yesterday at the celebration you were dressed in such elegant clothing, I thought you were a nobleman but alas I must have been wrong…by the way you look now…you must be a beggar”

Jackson looked hurt for a spilt second and he quickly tried to cover the hurt with a mean comment, “And yesterday I thought you were foreign harlot—dancing about on fire like a crazed maniac.”

“WOW, you know...how could I be so stupid…you’re just a worthless peasant boy, not worthy of my attention.  Now tell me where the Apothecary is and who is its keeper…I wish to purchase some ingredients for a summoning spell…I no longer have any more time to waste on you”

“You walked right passed it”—Jackson pointed towards the black barn—“and you are currently insulting its keeper.”

“Oh so you are noble…you’re this area’s Governor?”

Jackson shifted his face away from Lydia’s.  “No…I just work here.”

“Mmm…how befitting…a lowly shopkeeper.”  Lydia snapped out at Jackson.

He dismissed the comment and walked back towards the black barn house; Lydia followed.  Lydia pondered why the Governor would keep the valued artifacts of an apothecary in such a dull and defenseless place. The barn was old and worn and there were holes in the roof.   Lydia almost asked Jackson why the building was in such a deplorable state…but she reminded herself of the rebellion and the famine that plagued Beacon Heights:

_The Governor has probably been too concerned with other matters more important than the beautification of his store…He must be wrapped in important matters of the highest order to leave this whelp in charge.  This is our second meeting and I think I hate him already…But still, he is attractive...but he’s rude too…I can’t believe he called me a harlot…damn him…how dare he accuse me of being such a thing—_ Lydia then stopped and swayed her head and shrugged— _then again I may have been coming on to him a little strong…and I do want him…but no,  all I have done is say hello and showed the creature a little shine…damn him if he thinks I’m a harlot...Focus Lydia…what do I need for this spell…I must use the most potent of ingredients, summoning a person across the sea is difficult, but if I can power the spell enough to reach Nubia on Pale Rock...she could then add her own power to it and transfer herself here.  I need rosemary, cypress, a yarrow root, spirit weed…and a silver athame._

Lydia watched Jackson carefully as they walked towards the barn…she eyed the way his back muscles flexed and shifted as Jackson moved, Lydia couldn’t help herself, despite the urgency of her task she couldn’t stop thinking of Jackson…thinking of how his back muscles would flex if he was stroking inside of her. 

_I must hurry and get what I need and leave this place; being so near to him is becoming unbearable…but he is so cute…look at his back…mmmm look at his butt…No, No, Focus._

Lydia ran pass Jackson and into the apothecary.  She quickly gathered what she needed, scurrying him from one end of the shop to another.

Jackson watched her in an eager silence; he wanted to see the light his young brother saw…or rather see what his brother could not…above all else he wanted to speak to her…he wanted to tell her how beautiful she was.  He liked Lydia so much, but he couldn’t let her know. 

_You idiot…you called her harlot…and a crazed maniac.  How do you even look at her—_ Jackson scolded himself in his mind _—she would never want you if she knew the truth. If she knew that you were just some poor orphan boy…how could one so fair want you if she knew that you shared a bed with 4 other boys at night in the orphanage…and all your clothes are hand-me-downs or were stolen. I’m just a…I’m just nothing._

 Lydia came to the counter with the ingredients she needed, “They are a bit dry so you should only charge half price for most of this stuff, if you were any kind of honorable man…shopkeeper.”

Jackson was hurt because Lydia didn’t use his name.  “I can do that,” he said quietly.

“20 gold crowns.”

Lydia counted out the coins, grabbed her things, and left.

_I…I can’t…but I want to…she would never…might she…I don’t know what to do…I should maybe…Hell, I will._

“Wait,” Jackson shouted and ran after Lydia, who was already on her carriage.

“Wait…what…what is your name?”  He knew her name already, but he thought it was imperative that he asked anyway.

Lydia was shocked that he asked…they had done nothing but bicker and blow hot and cold for one another since they met.

Lydia jumped off the carriage and positioned herself in front of Jackson.

“My name is Lydia.  So what made you finally ask for my name?”

“I’m sorry…it’s just…I’m going to sound crazy but, I was arguing back in forth with myself in my mind.  And I just finally said to hell with it and decided to ask.”

Jackson ran close to Lydia and took her hands into his; he looked deep in her eyes and said, “I’m sorry about what I said and how I acted earlier.  I didn’t mean any of it…I don’t think you’re a harlot…and didn’t think your dance was crazy. I just didn’t know how to react to your attention.  I didn’t want to offend you by responding in the way that you wanted me to because I’m not what you seem to think I am.” 

“And what do I, think you are,” Lydia questioned.

“You must have thought me a nobleman because of how you flirted with me.  And earlier you were asking the same thing, so I figured you must a thought that. That is why I was so standoffish and I didn’t want to tell you the truth about myself…I wanted to spare myself the embarrassment of the whole ordeal. ”

“What is the truth…It seems that all of the men of Beacon Heights have problems with just telling the truth and letting people decide how they want to react to it.”

“I just didn’t want you, the beautiful firefly, to know I was of such low birth. The truth is…I’m an orphan and I live here in the Governor’s Ward with my younger siblings.  Hell, by law I shouldn’t even be allowed to stay in this orphanage anymore because of my age, but the Governor allows me room and board because I tend to the garden and the shop. My mother died giving birth to my little brother Jorry and a few years later my father was killed by men that he owed debts to, which is what landed us all here. To take care of my family I work and sometimes I steal what we need. I stole those clothes that I had on the first time you met me.  But this”—Jackson waved his arms over his body—“is the real me…poor and covered in dirt.”

Lydia giggled.  Jackson seeing this quickly turned and walked off.

“No wait,” Lydia shouted.  “I’m not laughing at you because of your social status…I’m laughing because I waiting for you to say something horrible…and the worst that you could come up with was not having money and being a justifiable thief, Prince Stiles steals from me all the time.”

Jackson turned and laughed; he was relieved that Lydia didn’t seem to care about his social status.  Status meant a lot in Beacon but apparently I didn’t mean much to the people of Pale Rock and forgiveness was seemingly an abundant virtue there as well.

“We should start over.”

“Ok.”

“Hi…I’m Jackson.”

“Hi…I’m Lydia.”

Lydia smiled and went in for a kiss.  The kiss was warm and just what they both wanted and needed. 

“Listen Jackson, my cousin and I are still at Stone Tower for the moment but we should be leaving for the royal palace soon.  I know it’s probably not customary here but I want you to promise me that you will come and visit. Promise.”

“I Promise.”

Lydia kissed Jackson again and afterwards she jumped on her carriage and rode away.

“Come on strange wolf; take me back to the Tower.” She petted Isaac on the head and he smiled cheerfully and nodded like a happy puppy.

* * *

The road to the Tower was quiet and still.  Lydia had spent so much time bickering and finally making up with Jackson that she completely forgot about the ill presence she felt before. In fact, when she was with Jackson she felt safe…it was like a barrier prevented the dark influence from coming to the barn.  But now Lydia was not with Jackson and the safety she felt has turned to alert and alarm.

Lydia didn’t notice that the road she now traveled down was identical to the one in her dream.  The eyes had returned, Lydia could look into the shadows and almost see them staring at her.  When the carriage passed under and through the darkness of a stone made bridge, Lydia heard a yelp; the shined her light and saw that Isaac was gone.  She immediately grabbed the ingredients for the summoning spell and flamed away.  When she disappeared and a swift fell shadow attacked the spot where she once stood.  The shadow lingered for and short while as if it was searching for something and then it bolted from the spot and headed in an uneven path through the sky; it was following Lydia’s magic that was transporting her.  It shot fast and finally caught her; the shadow grabbed Lydia and threw her down to the ground.  She fell hard and broke a rib on impact with the land.  

“Ahh,” Lydia screamed in pain.

She grabbed her bearings and took off running at full speed; her hair ablaze as she rain, boosting her speed.  However, it was not enough to evade her pursuer.  The shadow was close on her tail, it grabbed at her hair…stealing the fire…taking a part of Lydia with it.  The shadow split into three pieces.  The two new pursuers were faster than the original and they flew neck in neck with Lydia on both sides of her body.  Dark hands grabbed into Lydia, sapping away her life…her light. 

Lydia was growing weak, and her skin was becoming ill shaded pale…but she would not give up.  The two new shadows split again and broke into a thousand flying spectral bats.  The bats attacked Lydia and blocked her sight. 

Lydia let go a burst of flames around her body.   Normally this would be fatal to her enemies but she was too weak…the blast had done more harm to her than to the bats.

The spectral onslaught completely blocked her sight and then they circled her more closely…biting and scratching at Lydia.  Her dress was torn and bloodied; they even pulled out her hair.  The first black shadow, that has still behind her, sped up and ghosted through Lydia’s heart. 

She fell forward and slid down a rain slicked slope.  The Shadow followed.  Lydia rolled down hill, hitting tress and large rocks down the way.  Her face was now a deathly pale and covered in purple bruises.  She was missing three teeth, her left arm was broken, and she sprained her right ankle; Lydia was in the worst shape.

She finally stopped tumbling.  She wanted to stop there and die, for she had never in her life known this kind of pain.  With each bite, and scratch, the shadow took a piece of Lydia’s light from her.  The pain was unbearable, it felt as if a blade covered force was cutting her insides and trying to burst out of her body.

The shadow regrouped itself to one form and fell closer upon the near dead Lydia.

Lydia had resolved to die until smelled the ocean.  She was close to the beach which could provide safety.  Lydia mustered what was left of her strength and crawled towards the smell of saltwater. 

The shadow roared a nasty cry.  It pained Lydia’s ears and made her cuts and bites burn.

“Fuck you!” Lydia shouted and crawled on elbows and knees until she reached the golden sand.

The shadow went flying towards Lydia but it was repelled.  A white shield of energy appeared and barred the shadow, now in the form of a man, from entering.  It tried so intently to break in so it could finish Lydia off; it banged at the barrier and screeched, until finally it disappeared, retuning to where it had come from.

Lydia now slightly reenergized by the beach…lifted herself onto her legs and painfully hopped towards the tower.

She blasted open the door, using what was left of her energy and fell in.

“Lady Lydia!” The guards shouted.

Stiles came running down the stairs and fell to Lydia’s side screaming, “Lydia…Lydia….LYDIA!!!” 


	8. Where Is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and a friend tries to save Lydia.

Stiles was crying and holding Lydia’s cold body in his arms. 

Sobbing and choking, “Lydia please...you have to wake up…Lydia…please.”

Derek sensing and hearing Stiles’ pain came running down the staircase into the open space in the front of the Tower, where Stiles was. Derek commanded, “Sugi summon a physician—Scott search the shore line for washed up healing weed—Peter and Laura go out and look for Isaac—and Boyd you and Danny take Lydia into the healing chamber!”

Danny and Boyd quickly made their way to Lydia, but Stiles refused to move from her side, blocking them. “No! No! Don’t touch her.” Stiles slashed his claws in the air at the young weres, wanting to protect his cousin from further harm.  Derek walked towards Stiles; he knelt down behind his distraught lover, who was now shaking and crying hysterically, only moments from falling into the frenzy.  Derek placed his arms around Stiles and whispered in his ear, “Come back to me.  Come back to me Stiles.  You must let them help you save her.  Let me help you save her.  Come back to me.”

Stiles fell back into Derek’s embrace and let the boys move Lydia.  As they moved her he noticed the bag, with the spell ingredients, shoved in the side of her dress’ lace bodice.  While Lydia was running she had ripped a hole in her bodice to act as a pocket and slid the bag into it, to keep it safe and on her person.

“Wait!”  The boys paused.   Stiles left Derek’s arms and went towards Lydia, he grabbed the bag. And kissed Lydia’s slightly bloodied nose, “So smart of you cousin.” He then looked to Boyd and Danny and said, “Now go and be careful or I’ll have your guts.”

Stiles was adamant and harsh sounding and even though he was still crying, his warning lost none of its severity. Derek eyed the wolves to signal that the threat was a promise backed by him.  It pleased Derek to see that Stiles, though sweet and loving, had a darker and stronger side. He was a warrior in his own way and strong when he needed to be.  He was worthy.

Stiles turned to Derek and ran into his arms still crying. Derek held his mate and stroked his back, unknowingly releasing a pheromone that calmed and cleared Stiles’ mind.

“Be still, we have excellent physicians and we can help her.  And we will find, kill, and eat whatever did this to her.”  Derek’s voice was strong and palliating. Stiles lay on Derek’s chest feeling the rise and fall of his breathe, feeling the hard, yet soothing, contact of Derek’s strong chest.

Stiles breathed in the chemicals and they made him feel safe.

**_Safe…protection…mate…stay._ ** _No, the spell, I need do the spell.  His physician may be good but Nubia is better._

  Stiles up looked into Derek’s eyes and said, “Stay by her side until I return.”

“No.  Where are you going? Whatever attacked Lydia may still be out there and will not allow you take the risk of getting yourself hurt too.”  Derek held Stiles’ arm tightly in his grip.

As the two lovers debated Scott returned with two buckets of healing seaweed at took the physician and Sugi in the healing chamber. Peter and Laura also returned with Isaac who was also covered in terrible bites and cuts; they carried him to a separate healing chamber.  

“Derek please…don’t fight me on this.  I’ll be right here on the beach—”

“—then I’ll go with you.”

“No I need you with Lydia.  I need you to keep her safe.   Please,” Stile pleaded with Derek.

Stiles knew that essentially Derek could do nothing more for Lydia but stand at her side and possibly watch her die.  But Stiles needed for Derek to be with her, to him, he thought, Derek’s presence would make all the difference.  He believed that somehow with Derek watching over her some of Derek’s strength could pass over to Lydia and make her strong…make her live.

Derek sensed the desperation of Stiles’ plea. He pulled Stiles tight to his body and finally relented. “Go”

It pleased Stiles to see that Derek was able to let him go without too much of a fight.  Though Stiles loves, wants, and needs Derek in more ways than one; he also needed to be on his own.  Derek saw this, and knew that if had gone with Stiles or forced Stiles to stay with him, it would push Stiles away; it pleased Stiles so much to see that his fiancé could allow him that need. Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead and let him go, he then turned to go down onto the healing level of the tower, to by Lydia’s side; however, he first went to Isaac’s healing chamber and found Laura crying because Isaac was dead.  He hugged his sister cousin and told her to prepare his body to be funeralized.    He looked at Peter, his uncle cousin, and implied that he keep Laura calm and watch over things while he was with Lydia.   

Meanwhile, on the ground floor, Stiles exited the Tower. The sky was unnaturally dark and a thunderstorm wielding blood red lightning filled the sky.  The winds moved at 185 km/h and wiped sand into the air.  The ocean ferociously roared and waved under the influence of the storm’s wind and under the influence of Stiles’ pain.

Stile stood on the shore line. The shore line was flooded up further on the beach more than usual and when the tide swelled it came high to Stiles’ knees. Stiles stood silent and prepared his power, feeling his rage and hurt fuel his magic.   When prepared he dropped the contents of the bag into the water.  He then took the athame and sliced open the palm of his hand.  The lightning cracked behind Stiles as he began the ritual. Stiles dropped the blade into the water with the other items.  He held out his bloody hand over the water; he clenched his fingers back and made the water lift into his palm, carrying the spell items with it.  The water formed a red translucent bubble and began to spin, turning into a small hand held funnel.  Stiles then chanted:

With these gifts, I beckon thee.

Through my blood, come to me.

Course unseen across the skies

By my power, on wind, you ride

Come to me who calls you near,

Come to me and settle here.

The red funnel then shot forth from Stiles’ hand and traveled at the speed of light to Pale Rock.  Nubia, who was thankfully alone in her study, was doused in the water.   At that moment, she knew who was calling her and sensed all the pain and fear that was mixed in the spell, making it stronger.  She allowed the spell to rip her from Pale Rock and take her to Beacon Heights.

The water funnel retuned to Stiles colored a purplish black.  When it blasted in front of him, a tall slim muscular black figure stepped onto the water, it was Nubia. Nubia was dark and beautiful.  She had a long neck and high cheekbones.  She was dressed in a long black gown with a boat neckline adorned with dark purple adornments. And tied around her waist there was a purple cloth with gold designs on the end. Encompassing her head was a crown similar to Stiles’, it was made of purple silk and single gold jewel bound it the middle.

“Where is she?”  Without an answer, Nubia shimmered both herself and Stiles into the healing room.  Their sudden entrance startled everyone: Sugi, the healer, and even Derek. Nubia exuded a dark quality, but it was still one of good stock.  Nubia would only seem as a threat to those who practice evil and pollute the purity of magic.

Stiles went to Derek and leaned in his arms, so he could feel safe again. Sugi and the physician, who was a witch, bowed in respect to Nubia.

Lydia was laid on a high, long stone block.  She had been washed and dressed with the healing weed but she still had a grim look to her.  She was barely breathing.

“I have stopped the bleeding, Old One; but I do not know what else should be done.” The old witch said still standing near the block.

Nubia walked to the block. “Move,” she said as she slapped the old doctor out of her way.  Now at the head of the block and Lydia’s body, she lifted her hands beside Lydia’s head and began chanting in an unintelligible language.

It was guttural and full of clicks.  As she chanted a black aura appeared around her body and Lydia’s.  Her magic made the fires of the room turn purple and the room darkened.

Nubia sensed her onlookers uneasiness and said, “To pull one from the cliff of death, you must work in darkness.”  She continued her chant.  Lydia began to shake, wildly, and her cuts reopened. 

“Stiles get a phial, I want to capture some of what expels from her body.”

Stiles did as he teacher commanded, Derek and Sugi stood in silence, watching.  The doctor witch also looked on Nubia in awe; he knew Lydia’s was condition worse than what appeared, and he could sense that the _black witch, The Old One_ , what he called her in his mind, could heal her.

From Lydia’s cuts and all her body’s orifices drained a thick black fluid.  It was like tar and difficult to handle.  Stiles gathered what he could and returned to Derek’s side, turning his head into his chest, not being able to watch Lydia in her condition. Nubia chanted and emptied Lydia of her poison for 3 hours. And for each hour Stiles sat and waited in the room, refusing to leave Lydia, and Derek sat as well, refusing to leave Stiles, and Sugi waited, refusing to leave Derek, and finally the doctor waited, refusing to leave and miss the miracle of Nubia’s power, refusing to miss another miracle worker brought to Beacon Heights from Pale Rock, refusing to miss the wonders of a demigod.

Once Lydia stopped draining, Nubia ceased her chanting.  The room and its fire torches returned to normal.

“Her body is now restored.” Nubia said exhausted.

“Why is she not awake and what do you mean her _body_ is restored,” Stiles questioned. 

“Whatever accosted the red one did more damage than you know.  With each attack it filled her with a toxic tar that polluted her body and made it unfit to host a soul. Its poison pushed out her soul and spirit, her life.  The body gives the spirit a home, protection, and the spirit gives the body life and purpose. One cannot exist without the other. Her body is now fit to host her soul again but…her soul…she, it isn’t here.”

“What, where is she, where is it?” Stiles shouted and cracked; his throat dry from tension and prolonged sobbing.

“I can try to find it, her, but the spirit realm is vast and it will take time.  And time is something we do not have much of.  In most cases, the body dies instantly when its soul has left it—not lasting any more than a 1 minute without it. With my magic I can lengthen this time window, but not definitely.”

“How long Nubia…how long can you give her?” Stiles questioned fighting back tears.

Nubia grievingly looked at Stiles and said, “3 days.”


	9. When All Things Are Aligned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not as it seems; Lydia's soul is still missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as i go, which is why it takes a while to update.

“Now is the time that we should strike!”  A dark skin man commanded.

Another man then added, “The King and his armies are at their weakest and we have the support of the people.  We must act now if we wish to see the tyrant off the throne.  Tell them Master Gerard; tell them it is madness to wait any longer.”

The sorcerer was clad in a simple black gown with elegant yellow calligraphic lines embossed onto the fabric.  He walked from the shadows to the round table where 6 of the 7 leaders of the rebellion sat. His daughter walked behind him in the same attire but her hood covered her face. 

“Calm yourself my lords,” Gerard said lifting his hands to quiet the room for his speech, “Yes, the surface of things show us that the unjust king is ready to fall.  But below, in the shadows, underneath the surface, the king plots and hides his true power.  With his vicious maneuvering the king has brought this Prince Stiles here and with a great many allies from Pale Rock.  And he and his company are indeed a threat to our cause.”

The elf leader interrupted, “Yes, I believe the king brought him here to sway the people’s thoughts of the royal family and way.  Today Prince Stiles and Derek spoke to different villages and visited markets, warning the people of war and promising change for the future.  This must be in the king’s plot to unearth us and regain the love of the people.”

Gerard continued, “Yes, it is.  We have avoided him for years now.  Slowly and steadily graining powering and support from this land and those afar. Now with the new pale prince he wishes to regain the love of people, but it folly.  We now have more than 20,000 people within our army.—

“—Which is why should strike now, before the King and his pale prince are able to sway our ranks!”  A large brawly man shouted and banged his fist on the table, shaking it.

“Peace brother, peace,” Gerard resumed, “Have I led you astray?  Has not my leadership brought us this far? Trust me my lords, I too see that King is weak, but now is not the time to strike.  My power has allowed me to see the future, and when all things are aligned, we…will…strike. We will strike with the just power of the people.  For unlike the King and his wretched wares we fight for what is right…unity of people, rebirth of the lands, and promise for the future!”

The 6 men jumped and cheered.  Gerard, as a sorcerer, was good with words.  He easily bent the rebel leaders to his thinking.

“When is the time?” A man said after the cheering subsided.

“The time is soon upon us.  My vision showed me that under the light of the blue moon on the night of spring equinox, we will be ready.  The morn of our victory shall follow that blessed night, and we shall march under the first spring sun and we be like a great shadow cast over our enemies, and we shall be victorious and the land once again will be green and ripe for us and the people.”

Gerard’s daughter Kate turned towards the large door when it opened unexpectedly. 

“Niccce of you to join us,” she hissed sarcastically.

“I’m sorry I was late…I was held up.” The mystery man said.

“I know that you have only just joined us here, in the upper ranks of the rebellion, but Mr. Jackson I would appreciate it if you were on time.” Gerard stated with mild distrust.

The late comer and mystery man was Jackson. Jackson had always been a part of the rebellion but he had only earned a leadership position within it two days ago. He came and sat down next to the rebel elf. He looked straight into the sorcerer’s eyes and said, “Won’t happen again, promise.”

“I hope not.”

Jackson began, “Have you heard word from our allies? Do they know of when we plan to march on the unjust king?”

“Yes.  I have spoken with them and they are aware of it.”

Before he could continue and list their allies, a wisp of shadow moved to the left of Gerard’s eye.  It was invisible to all but him and his daughter.

“Umhmm, the hour is late.  And I am an old man; please I bid you all a goodnight and morrow. The time has come for even such worthy men as yourselves to be in bed.  We will meet again soon to discuss our battle plans and address the people, before our previsioned victory march on the king. Look to the blue moon for it will mark the beginning of the change, the turning of a new tide.”

The now seven leaders said their goodbyes and departed from the meeting room and secret cottage.  The cottage was at the base of the mountain and but combined with volcanic ash, special elf charms, and Gerard’s foul magic, the cottage has gone undiscovered.   After the men crossed the cottage’s door line, it disappeared and the men’s memory of the location faded from their minds.  Gerard’s magic was indeed greater than most of the remaining witches in Beacon Heights.  And with his spells being powered by the shadow threat that loomed in Beacon, they became stronger; making him a formidable magician to be dealt with it. He was truly worthy of fear; his voice alone, was known, a proven fact, to make small children cry. But the rebellion leaders respected and revered him; to them he was a holy man.  A holy man with dark inner demons.

Gerard signaled to Kate to bar and guard the door.  He waved his hand and the all the torches that lit the room turned to black flames. A great shadowed presence appeared before Gerard.

“ ** _Fool.  You almost revealed too much of the truth before the new one.  I do not trust him yet. He may have proven himself to you, but I do not share the same mind.”_**

“Yes, my lord.” Gerard bowed. “Did you get her…the fae bitch?”

“ ** _Yes…and no.  I was able to bring her to the brink of death but I did not claim her soul.”_**

“But my lord you need it.  With her soul and light you can finally restore your full form.”

**_“I KNOW THAT!”_ **

Gerard fell to his knees, “Apologies, great one.  I did not mean to question your knowledge.  You know and see all.”

“ ** _Her power was strong, but it was not her power that protected her in the end.  The beach, it created a barrier of white light that kept her from my final wrath. At that weakened state any of her influence on the land should have faded, but it didn’t”_**

“That means that the pale prince is the one with true power. If his presence alone was able to put up a strong enough barrier to block you…he must be strong.”

**_“Yes…he is.  And he has powerful friends too.  I see from afar that the prince has summoned Nubia.”_ **

Gerard flinched and recoiled in fear to the name.

**_“Why do you fear the name? I protect you, even from her.  The halfgod may be strong but not even she can kill me.”_ **

“Yes, my lord, you are great.  The Great Necromancer of Old, the unkillable, the drainer of life, the shadow that darkens the light. I serve thee humbly, faithfully, and you protect and bless me.”

  ** _“When I am at full strength even Nubia will bow to my power.  I will break her and the pale prince too. I will cover these lands in my darkness and I shall rule over all. When all things are aligned I will rise again and take my place on the throne. When the blue moon reaches its apex I will have new life and the doom of Beacon Heights shall begin.”_**

****

* * *

 

_“Lydia…Lydia…wake little sun, it is time to rise.”_

_“No, no…shadows…great evil…help me!” Lydia tossed and turned on a white silk cloth._

_“Wake Lydia…it is time that you know and fulfill your purpose.”_

_Lydia opened her eyes and sat up.  She saw nothing._

_“Who said that?  Where are you? Where am I?” Lydia questioned with fear looking all around her.  As far as her eye could see, she saw nothing but white light._

_Suddenly, a bright gold light appeared before Lydia and blinded her, “I spoke, you are with me, and you are safe.”_

_“Prove it, show yourself, let down your light and reveal your true visage.” Lydia demanded._

_The light dimmed, but it still stung her eyes.  However, now that the light had lessened she could see. A glowing pale woman in a flowing golden gown took form within the light. She had long dark hair and full brown eyes.  In her hands she held a blue silk blanket._

_Lydia recognized the blanket but not the woman. “What are you doing with that?  That doesn’t belong with you thief,” Lydia shouted and cursed the gold goddess._

_“I am no thief, this blanket belongs to my son, and I have every right to caress it in my hands as I would do him if I could.”_

_It was Stiles’ blanket, and the golden woman, the glowing goddess, was his mother._


	10. A Son’s Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk.

One day has passed since Lydia’s attack.  Nothing much has changed.  Lydia still remains on the stone block, locked in her soulless comatose.  Nubia stood at the head of the block, hands hovering on each side of Lydia’s head as she used her magic to search the spirit realm for Lydia’s soul. 

Through Lydia’s empty body, Nubia is able to cross over into the next realm.  While crossed over, Nubia used her magic to search for Lydia; it was exhausting, but she continued her search.  Nubia searched the entire spirit realm for her, but it was like Lydia wasn’t there.  Nubia couldn’t sense Lydia’s soul on the spirit plain and she wondered if her spirit could be elsewhere, possibly in a pocket dimension created by an individual force. Pocket dimensions are harder to find and access; moreover, there are many pocket dimensions and finding one is extremely difficult and one can cause more damage to themselves by doing so.    

Nubia was exhausted and she needed rest. It is now morning and Stiles had been up all night watching over the procedure.  Sugi and doctor witch left sometime before twilight while Stiles and Derek remained.  Derek would not leave his side no matter how much Stiles begged him to go and rest.  To Derek, being there for Stiles in this moment meant more than anything; he wanted Stiles to see how much he cared, how dedicated he is to Stiles and all his needs, he wanted to show Stiles how much he loves him. 

Derek looked down at Stiles, who was leaning on Derek’s chest as they sat on a long cushioned seat, and said, “I can sense that Nubia is tired.  And I know that this important but…I think we should at least give Nubia an hour of rest.  That way she can recover her strength for a while and then continue her search with more energy.”

Stiles groaned a bit not wanting to give in to reason, but he knew Derek was right and he couldn’t allow himself to be selfish.  He believed in his heart that Nubia could save Lydia; she has never failed him before. And he knew Nubia could use the rest. 

Nubia let down her hands and turned to Stiles, “My prince, do not freight.  I promise you I will restore her to her full self.  I just need to rest.”

Stiles looked up to Nubia, who was at least 7 feet tall, with tears in his eyes, “Ok. Just don’t leave her for too long.”

“Yes.” Nubia bowed and exited the healing quarter.  Sugi was standing outside of the door and escorted his old friend to her bed chamber that he had prepared for her some time ago during the night.

Stiles walked over to Lydia and kissed her nose.

“Come back to me cousin, I can’t lose you too.”

_I can’t allow my curse to take another life._

Derek stood behind Stiles and kissed his neck; it calmed Stiles, and helped to erase some of his uneasiness.

“Let’s go to bed.  You need to sleep after the night you just had,” Derek said.

Stiles turned to face him with a half-smile and fresh tears budding in the corners of his eyes, “No, I can’t sleep.  Let’s go for a walk on the beach.”

Derek was concerned, “Stiles, you need rest love—”

“—No…please.  Please let’s go walking.  I need to be near the water.”

Derek nodded, sensing the desperation in Stiles’ plea.  Stiles did need sleep, but he was right being near the water would be better for his spirit and body.  Just as Lydia used the sun to renew herself, sea fae, like Stiles, used the ocean. 

Derek took Stiles’ hand and led the way towards the back entrance that leads to the beach.  As they prepared to leave the tower, Laura was walking in with baskets full of white moon lilies.  Her face and eyes were swollen red because she had spent the whole night crying.  Isaac was dead and it weighed heavily on her heart.     

Derek stopped to console his sister cousin.  When he went to hug her she almost collapsed in his arms.

Weakly she sobbed, “Derek…brother…he’s gone…he’s really gone.  I can’t…how…why?”

Derek wiped her tears away with his thumb, “We don’t know what attacked him yet. Once Lydia is restored she will be able to tell us what came over them.”

Laura eyes widened, “The witch! She could heal him too…bring him back!”

Stiles shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder, “No, she can’t.  Nubia is powerful but she is not master of the dead. Nothing, no one in the world possesses that kind of power.”

Laura fell to her knees, dropping the lilies on the floor. “We must tell the King.  He must ride here tonight for the burning ceremony.”

It hurt Derek to see Laura in such a state.  It had been such a long time since their pack had a burning ceremony, and he knew it was tradition that the alpha be present for it.

“You know he can’t be here for it Laura. But Sugi has sent word to him.”  His words left a disgusting taste in his mouth.  For all his life he followed the traditions of his people, of his father, and never has he thought to question them.  But now, being with Stiles, and seeing the people cry out for change, made him hate his traditions. 

Laura was still on the floor crying, and Stiles gathered up her fallen flowers.    Derek gripped her shoulders and lifted her up.

“Sister, we will have Isaac’s burning tonight under the full moon.  We will give him honor and glory…and when we discover his killer, we will give him vengeance.”  Derek’s eyes flashed an alpha black when he mentioned the latter and then returned to his normal red, before becoming human blue again.

Peter shouted from down the hall, “Come Laura! We must finish preparing his body!”

Laura grabbed her baskets and hugged Derek and Stiles before running off.

Stiles took Derek’s arm, “Why can’t the King come to the ceremony?  What is the burning ceremony? Why hasn’t the King come to meet me?”

The walked out the door onto the beach and when Stiles’ feet hit the gold sand he immediately felt some relief.

They were both barefoot, a Pale Rock custom; Stiles had on his signature white linen pants with a blue plate that covered his collarbone and parts of his chest.  Derek’s style was more relaxed than usual, he still wore all black but it was no longer made of leather and he wore his vest open, showing his chiseled frame. Stiles was truly having more effect on Derek than he originally thought.

“Well first, the burning ceremony is a pack funereal custom here.  We build a pyre out of black cherry wood and cover it with the moon lilies that you saw earlier.  The moon lilies represent the spirit of the moon and when they burn they create a white smoke that carries the deceased’s soul back to the moon; the heaven for all wolf kind.”

Stiles was intrigued.  He too believed in the moon heaven but on Pale Rock they did not have a burning ceremony for their dead.

“As the body burns we howl and sing to the moon.  When the moon hears us, she opens her gates and allows the fallen to enter in.  Then we have a hunt.  The alpha, my father, usually leads the ceremony and the hunt. But my father won’t be here to do it so the responsibility is mine.”

Stiles was puzzled, “There is much that I still don’t understand here.  Why can’t your father be here…Why isn’t he here now?  He is alpha and King and he has not even sent word to welcome me.”

“In truth, we were supposed to leave the Tower 3 days ago to meet him. But I guess we lost track of time.  I’m sure he isn’t happy about it either, but…….well we will deal with that later. The Kings of Beacon rarely leave the castle and they especially don’t leave to welcome others.  Any and all visitors are to ride to see him.”  Derek realized how asinine it sounded when he said it aloud.  In fact, Derek resented it and was ashamed of it.

“My father would never allow someone to visit our Kingdom and be welcomed by someone else first. Forgive me, but your father sounds like an ass.” Stiles chuckled a bit and so did Derek.

Derek looked around to make sure no one else was on the beach, listening in on their conversation.

“I understand why he won’t come here to meet me but what about Isaac?”

“No, he won’t.  Sadly Isaac doesn’t mean enough to him to make him break tradition.”

Stiles frowned.

“But…he is pack…and he’s your father’s cousin son brother…right?”

Derek laughed a little under his breath, “Sort of, to me, Isaac is my brother cousin, which is our way of saying half-brother. Cousin denotes that Isaac isn’t full royal blood and isn’t a part of the line of succession and it also means that he is a beta wolf.  Peter is my uncle cousin—half uncle—my father’s brother cousin. They both come from the same father but have different mothers. 

“Wow…that is really confusing.  So Isaac, Boyd, and Erics and everyone else are your half brothers and sisters?  And their father is your father, but they all have different mothers.” Stiles questioned as he kicked a small sand dune.

Derek nodded, “Yes, except for Allison.  She was bitten by my father as punishment for her father’s crimes against Beacon.”

“I know about Allison, Scott talked about her all the time back on Pale Rock.” Stiles was grinning from ear to ear as he thought about all the late night talks he and Scott had about how much he was in love with her.

“It’s nice to see you smile again.” Derek said.

Stiles darkened a bit, “Don’t get used to it yet.  If Lydia isn’t returned to me I doubt I will ever smile again.”

Stiles stopped and held his head down, watching his feet be covered by the rise of the tide.  He closed his eyes, and waited.  He hoped that the ocean would speak to him again.  He felt lost without its songs. Stiles began to cry.

Sobbing, “I can’t lose her Derek…she’s my…I love her so much…if she was to die and it would be all my fault.”

Derek lifted Stiles face and stared into his eyes, “Your fault? How is any of this your fault?”

Stiles turned from his gaze, “Because they only reason why we are here is because of me…and I begged her to come…and my cur—”

Stiles stopped, choking on his words and tears.

He swallowed and turned to Derek, “I should not have come here.  It’s all my fault.  First her…now Lydia…and just can’t have it happen to you.”

Stiles tried to take off running but Derek grabbed him.  “You can’t let what happen to me?  What are you talking about?”

Stiles tried to avoid Derek’s direct gaze but couldn’t.  He felt Derek’s energy rise in him and the energy made Stiles want to talk and tell Derek the truth about everything. 

“I’m cursed.” Stiles began to cry again.

“What is this nonsense, you are not cursed.”

“Yes, I am.  Bad things; death follows me and attacks the people I love.”

Stiles fell into Derek’s arms and onto his chest.

“I’m cursed.  I’ve been cursed since the day I was born…when I killed my mother.”

Derek stroked his hair.

“I killed her and because of it I was cursed and now my curse has come for Lydia and Isaac too. If you were to do die because of me…I would…I would finally end my misery and allow the curse to take my life as well.”

Derek held Stiles close and tight on his chest. 

Slightly muffled Stiles said, “Please just let me go Derek…it isn’t safe to be near me.”  Stiles struggled to be released from Derek’s grip but Derek wouldn’t relent. 

“Stiles stop it, stop fighting me.” Derek commanded. “Look me in the eye!”  Stiles looked up expecting to see the alpha black shade glaring upon him, but instead, he saw empathic eyes filled with the same sorrow and shame that glazed over his own.

“If you’re cursed, so am I,” Derek said softly.  “I killed my mother. And my older brother too.”

Stiles looked confused and stared at Derek, who was now fighting back his own tears.

“I killed my mother.  I was 12. I loved my mother so much and she loved me.  I still remember it like it was yesterday.  My father had done something to upset me, as usual, and so I decided to disappear.  I ran from the castle and went to the Great Library that once stood in a town close to the Height’s mountain range. I hid in the library for hours, hoping that no one would find me.  I knew for a fact that my father wouldn’t come looking for me.  But me being 12 I didn’t know why it was so easy for me to escape the palace unnoticed, I just thought I was that good.  But in truth the pack was off dealing with Argent Family—Allison’s old family.  The Argents were once royal protectors that led the royal armies but they went rogue with hatred for wolf and all magical kind. The set towns and houses afire, and they set the Great Library aflame too, with me in it. My mother was leading a splinter force comprised of the pack and other armsmen to deal with the fires. When my mother made it to the library, I believe she heard my faint cries under the crack of the flames.  She sensed my danger, and she and my older brother Daniel charged into the burning building to look for me.  The building was collapsing and it was filled with thick smoke and smog. Eventually, my mother found me trapped in a closet. She grabbed me and made for the exit.  Just as we neared the doorway a flaming beam from ceiling fell on my mother; the impact made me fly forward onto the floor.  I tried to go back for her but she shouted, ‘Go back, go!  Mommy will be fine. Derek keep running!’ I didn’t listen and as a second beam began to fall onto to her, my uncle cousin Peter pulled me back and I had to watch my mother be devoured by flames.  After the building finished burning down they found my brother’s charred corpse amidst the rubble. My father blamed me their deaths and I blamed myself too.  He loved my mother despite being such a hard man and most of all he loved Daniel, his beloved first born and heir.  But after the fire all he had was me, the whelp who killed his wife and son. His heart was never filled with much affection for me and after the fire the little he had withered away.  So you see Stiles, I’m cursed too.  I killed my mother and brother because I couldn’t handle my father raising his voice at me without acting like a baby.  I killed them, it’s my fault.  If I hadn’t been in that library they would’ve never met that end.” 

Derek held onto his tears, not letting them flow.

Stiles shook his head and held Derek’s cheek in his palm, “No Derek, it’s not your fault”

“It’s a matter of circumstance, a domino effect.  Because I was there, they came, and then they died.” Derek said with a simple tone.

Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes and kissed his lips, “If you can blame yourself, I can blame myself too.  My curse is your curse, and your curse is mine.”

“But Derek…we can’t allow ourselves…to think…but.”

For the first time in Stiles’ life he realized how stupid he was from blaming himself for all those years.  For 16 years Stiles poisoned himself with self-hatred, creating a pit within his heart.  Stiles was cursed, but no because his mother died while bringing him into the world; he cursed himself because he put the blame for her death on his own back. He had punished himself with ease, but seeing Derek do the same hurt him.  He couldn’t and wouldn’t allow Derek to punish himself anymore.

“No Derek, this stops now…for the both of us. Our mothers and Lydia, and Isaac, and your brother wouldn’t want for us to blame ourselves. Your mother and brother are heroes. Isaac was a hero; Lydia is best friend and a hero, and their sacrifices would be in vain if we continue to think this way.  So today, right now, it ends.  No more curse, no more blame. I can promise you to work towards change, if you can do the same.”

Derek shook his head, “Yes.”

“Good.” Stiles pushed into Derek and they kissed.

“Master Princes!” Sugi shouted, “Nubia calls for you with good news!”

Stiles jumped and kissed Derek again. Stiles began to glow a bit, his spirit was returning. 

Before he could take off towards the Tower, the tide of the ocean swelled and Stiles shined a bright white and blue light.  When the light subsided Stiles was passed out on the beach with his eyes shaded a deep ocean blue.

“Stiles!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Argent family have no relation to Gerard and Kate.


	11. The Board is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles receives a warning of what is to come.

_Stiles opened his eyes; he did not recognize where he was._

_“Derek?”_

_He heard a whishing sound; he turned._

_“Hello…Derek?  What is this? Where am I?”_

_“This is your mind,” a calm voice said._

_“My mind,” Stiles questioned and looked upwards as if he could see the top of his head._

_“Hmm always a joker, aren’t you Prince Stiles.”_

_“How do you know me? Show yourself?”_

_“I know you because you know me, and I have no form to show, I am voice and voice alone.  Am I the spirit of this ocean and I have come to warn you Prince.”_

_“Warn me of what? We know of the rebellion already.”_

_“Yes it is true you know of the rebellion, but you do not know of the power fuels it.  I bring a warning about the darkness that comes to cover us all, prince, deep darkness of the worst nature. This I what I wished to share with you nights ago, but you did not answer my calls._

_Stiles felt really guilty.  If the ocean spirit was going to warn him of Lydia’s attack he could have saved her.  And since they arrived they could feel some unknown force and he thought to himself:_

_Damn Stiles.  This is all your fault too.  All you had to do was go to the water and Lydia could have been saved, Isaac could have been saved.  All my fault…again._

_Stiles finally spoke again, “I’m sorry.  It seems that ignoring you that night has caused so much damage, I regret it now.”_

_The spirit sympathetically spoke, “Do not blame yourself; I heard you and your cousin speak the next morning and I understand why you couldn’t bear to leave his side.  When so much danger and darkness lurk in the world it is easy to become afraid. So do punish yourself prince, I do not blame you.”_

_“Then why did you ignore me when I came to you earlier? I called and called for you but you didn’t’ answer.” Stiles said._

_The voice calmly began, “My voice.  My voice was silenced by a spell, a powerful dark spell that has only just been broken by you when you let go of your self-blaming and loathing.  When you unburdened your heart of its inner darkness, you brightened the light and power within yourself, which in turn empowered me to break the chains that bound my voice. I come to you now Prince Stiles with the warning of the coming tide. The Drainer of Life moves in Beacon; the sorcerer Gerard serves him and brings his threat upon us.”_

_Stiles responded, “The Drainer of Life?”_

_“Yes, I saw what moved on the red flame that night; I saw the shadow that fell on her.  All spirits know of the creature.  It is said to be an antigod, a demon of the first world.”_

_“It all makes sense now.  That is why Beacon Heights has been accosted by famine and drought for so long. This Drainer of Life has been doing just that…draining all of Beacon Heights away. But why?”_

_“Evil does not need a true purpose and reason to do evil.  If the dark one chose this place to be his kingdom then there is no more reason why than that. The sorcerer sent the storm killing off the fae so the land would be easy to claim. And over the course of 3 years the evil drain this land, fueling his own power, and darkened it.  Now the people rebel against the King.    But it is a rebellion of evil because the sorcerer Gerard leads the people and he is led by the Darkness.  The board has been set for war, a war to end all wars, and cover this land in shadow and death.  You and your cousin are the keys to its victory and destruction.  With the life the evil has collected from Lydia it has been strengthened, almost enough to take a true form again.  If Lydia had not made it back to the beach under your protection it would have claimed her soul and gained new power.”_

_Stiles interjected, “Under my protection?  How could I protect her when I didn’t even know she was being attacked?”_

_The spirit continued, “It is your spirit, your inner light.  Through you the lands here have been renewed and the shadow could not touch it.  There is power in you Stiles.  Power and light enough to send the shadow fleeing in fear.”_

_Stiles shook his head in disbelief, “I’m not powerful, what can I do?  Lydia is the strong one, not me.”_

_“Was Lydia the one that changed the glow of the sun’s light from yellow to white, was it Lydia that changed the beach sand gold, was it Lydia that harnessed the power of the full moon and forced werecreatures to turn in daylight, was is it Lydia that made rains fall, is it Lydia’s name that the unrebellious civil people chant? No, it was you and yours. You have the power you just don’t know how to harness it yet.”_

_Stiles still didn’t fully agree with the spirit, though it did have a point.  Nubia always told him of his inner power and so did Master Deaton.  And ever since he came to Beacon Heights he has had this desire to prove himself worthy of Derek.  Stiles thought to himself maybe now he would get the chance._

_“Is there more spirit,” Stiles asked, “any more information that you can share about the rebellion on The Drainer?”_

_“Yes, sweet prince. The shadow has called all evils within its reach to Beacon and they travel here now.  High in the Mountains, where water is cold, frost demons prepare for a Blizzard March down the Mountain; Troll Vikings travel on the ocean here as we speak; the rebels swell with more numbers than you know—filling their ranks with wild men and other anarchist—and the Sorcerer commands an army of Obsidian glass soldiers. I warn you now prince so that you may be ready.”_

_“We spoke with Sugi about summoning of Beacon Height’s forces, but if all of that is on its way here, we’re doomed.” Stiles said with a broken voice._

_“No prince, no…you must have hope, I have hope.  Now that you are here, Beacon Heights has a chance.  Now go! Return to your allies and prepare. The Board is Set and the enemy has made its first move.”_

_A loud whishing sound roared and Stiles woke up with Derek at his side and Nubia chanting over his body._

Derek smiled with relief and kissed Stiles, “What happened?”

Stiles sat up and looked deep into Derek’s eyes and said in an adamant tone, “A warning.”


	12. It’s Hard to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek travel to the spirit world.

Stiles jumped onto the floor and paced back in forth, “We need to talk Derek.  And where is Sugi? Has he heard from the King yet? Scott! Scott! He must get word to Deaton, and…and…and,” Stiles began to stutter.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, Stiles paused, and Derek walked over and held his hand. “Calm down and tell me, what warning, what did the ocean say?”

Stiles slightly trembled with fear, “It told me about the rebellion and what attacked Lydia and Isaac that night.”

Derek interrupted, “What did it _.”_

Stiles shook his head and slowly turned it towards Nubia, “A shadow demon known as The Drainer of Life.”

Nubia was standing with her eyes closed, Stiles could sense the fear radiating off of her.   Stiles stood looking at Nubia as if he was projecting words into her mind.  Nubia opened her eyes and began, “Then it is true and is as I feared, The Necromancer has returned.”

Undetected, Sugi was entering the room mid conversation, as he entered and heard Nubia; he gasped and dropped his staff.

She turned to him and picked up his staff, bending completely over to do so.

“Yes my friend, the unkillable has come to your home.”

Derek raised his hand is disbelief, “Unkillable, nothing is unkillable.”

Sugi looked at the young prince with gut wrenching fear.  Derek had to shield his dismay of seeing Sugi in such a way.  Sugi has been many things to Derek over the years and displayed many emotions, but never has been fearful of anything.

“Yes, my prince…things can be.” Sugi fell to the floor in horror and began to weep. “We are doomed.”

Stiles ran over to Sugi to console him, “No, Sugi you can’t think like that.  Just a few days ago you were so prepared and unafraid of the rebellion.”

“Yes, that was before this news was revealed.  Tell them Nubia, tell them!”

Nubia held her eyes low, heavy with distress. “The last time the Necromancer roamed freely on the earth, it covered the world in a great darkness that drained the world of all life. His poison took the lives of many, and with each life he took he became stronger.  All who resisted his undead army were destroyed, and once destroyed their corpses filled his ranks.”

Stiles started, “The ocean spirit called it the Drainer of Life, and you call it the Necromancer, how is it one and the same, what is its true name?”

Nubia continued, “It has no true name, for it predates the time of name giving from birth. In fact, it was not born, it is a demon left behind from first world. The earth has not always been as it is now.  At first, the world was a molten rock of fire and ash and on it roamed creatures of immense power, knowing neither good nor evil. The world was dark and at constant war. The Creatures of the black world battled one another for power and sport and the world knew no peace.  Of all that roamed the Necromancer was the worst and most foul, it feed on the dead, something that not even the dark brutes of the past world would do. The Necromancer, for his sins, was cursed and lost much of his power. Not being able to defend itself from the threats of the world it went into hiding.  Then one day that the first sun rose on the earth and the darkness of the world fled from the light; it charged the world and new life came to fruition. It was a world in the light of day; a world in the light of the Golden Sun.”

Derek questioned, “How do you know all this?”

Nubia looked to Derek and said, “Because I was there. I was once one of them, a creature without a name.  However, when the light of day came, I saw for the first time what wretched and shameful creature I was, and using my power and this realization I changed into what am I now.  

Many of the creatures did the same, but some rebelled and were slain by the Sun. Centuries passed and life grew.  And then the Necromancer returned. He, like me, saw new power in the light of day, but he chose evil.  He began to devour the dead and created his army, and to counteract the curse that weakened him, he learned to drain life and light from his enemies and the world around him. With his treachery, he broke the great land into 7 separate continents and shattered the rest into islands, he turned the clear waters of earth dark and filled them with salt, he broke open the mountains and filled them with the lava from the ancient times, animals turned wild, human and magical kind were filled with evil ways. The world was a black place again, the darkness returned.  No new life, only death and despair for all.  All that opposed the Necromancer died except for me and few of my followers.  Using our magic we called to the Golden Sun and begged for it to destroy the Necromancer as it destroyed the perils of the first world.  The Sun came to us in the form of a golden woman, immortal, beautiful and powerful.  With her light she forced the darkness to flee, and restored the life force of the world.  However, not even she could fully kill the Necromancer.”

Stiles interrupted, “Well where is she? She can help us again.  Is there a spell you could use?”

Nubia shook her head, “No.  The Golden One is now dead.”

“Dead,” Stiles lamented.

“Yes, she sacrificed her immortality to seal away the Necromancer and became mortal.  Once the world was restored many of her kind came to earth to live amongst us, and it was a blessed time again.  She roamed the earth for centuries until she settled down on Pale Rock where she fell in love with a wolfman and became pregnant.”

Stiles was shocked, “You mean…”

“Yes the Golden Woman was your mother.  I have always told you that great power lied deep within you.  Your mother was the savior of this world once before and now you must be.  The Necromancer must be sealed away again before he ascends to full power and you must do it.”

Once again Stiles was being told about his great power, but he didn’t believe it existed.

“All I wanted to do was come here and get married, and fall in love, go on adventures.  Not be some savior, not fight in wars.  How can all this be put on me? And why have you never told me about any of this?”

Nubia took Stiles’ hand to calm him down, “Your mother swore me to secrecy.  She never wanted you to know of such dark times.  But the dark times have now returned and you must be ready for them.”

Stiles turned to Derek, who was standing silently taking all the information in, Derek thought of his father and the plan that brought Stiles here.  His father was right; Beacon Heights needed Stiles and know he understood that Stiles needed to be in Beacon Heights too.

Derek began, “Stiles don’t be afraid.  I’m here to help you.”

Stiles shook his head in assurance.

“Before we began all this, you had news about Lydia.” Stiles said to Nubia.

Nubia waved her hand and the wall that separated Lydia’s room from their own room disappeared.  Lydia was still on the block but her body was glowing gold. “I found her spirit, or rather her spirit was sent to me. She glows because she is with her.”

Stiles looked at Nubia confused, “Her?”

“Your mother, she is with your mother and she is calling for you and Derek.”

Stiles stood next to Lydia and smiled, “Do it… send us.”

Derek walked next Stiles and took his hand. “Together.”

Nubia raised her hands and began to chant, the lights of the room began to flicker and a black energy swirled around Stiles and Derek. Their eyes darkened and within seconds their spirits left their bodies and traveled through Lydia’s, which felt warm like fire, and then they flowed into a world that seemed like their own but wasn’t.  The world was slightly blurry to the eye, and had a blue tint.  No wind blew, but the plain seemed to emit a yellow smoke, when looking through the smoke the world looked green. Hovering above them was a gold light, and Stiles instinctively jumped up with Derek into it. 

* * *

_“Lydia!” Stiles shouted when he saw his cousin._

_They ran to one another and hugged, “I thought I lost you.” Stiles said into her hair._

_Lydia kissed Stiles’ cheek, “I was lost but she found me.”_

_Lydia turned and pointed a golden light and from it appeared Stiles’ mother who was in tears._

_“My son,” she said with her arms outstretched towards him._

_Stiles ran towards her and hugged her tightly, and she did the same._

_The hug lasted for minutes, but it felt to them as if it lasted years.  As they embraced Stiles felt all of his mother’s love and sorrow. And she felt his loneliness and fear._

_“Momma, oh momma. It’s been so hard without you.  Not knowing you.” Stiles cried, “Father has done his best, but he could never be the mother I always wanted in my life.  I’m so sorry for……taking you from the world.”_

_She stroked his hair, “You must never speak of such nonsense.  You didn’t do anything that was not meant to happen.  I chose a mortal life to save the world ages ago, and I chose to die years ago so that you could live. Yes, carrying you was no burden for my heart but it was for my then mortal body.  Were pregnancies are difficult for anyone to bear.  When the time came for you to enter the world, you were weak and near death, so using magic I traded our life force and gave you what was left of my life so you could be born.  My son, you are so special. And you are so loved.”_

_She looked up Derek.  When his eyes met her gaze he heard a voice in his head. Derek didn’t fight the voice or its message.  He nodded and turned around, as the voice instructed after it finished speaking to Derek, and saw he saw his mother._

_Derek’s voiced cracked, “Mother.” He ran to her and lifted her into a hug.  “How is this possible?”_

_“I have been here waiting for you and Stiles.” His mother replied._

_Both the mothers released themselves from their son’s holds and stood next to each other._

_Stiles’ mother began, “Your union has been blessed from before it was thought of by the Beacon King. When I passed into the afterlife I came here, and when Derek’s mother passed she came here as well.”_

_Derek’s mother followed, “At first we were not sure why this place was made for us, but when the storm came upon Beacon all was relieved to us.  There is more than just will of evil working in the world.  And that will of good, has given us a message to give to you both.”_

_“The Necromancer, as you know, has returned.  He must be stopped or the world will fall into a dark void and none will survive,” Stiles’ mother stated firmly, “My son, you are the key to all of this.  You alone have the power.”_

_“And Derek, my son, you are the key’s guardian, and by your guidance and gifts will the key master his strength and preform deeds never known to this world before.”_

_“My Stiles, the Necromancer will rise after the night of the blue moon, using his puppet he will final be able to break completely through the seal that contains him. This will be your final warning. My son I love you so much and leave you with these words, ‘The fruits of love will give you power.’”_

_Derek’s mother then said, “And to you Derek I say, ‘Know who you are and know the role you must play.”_

_Together in unison the two women said, “Blessed Be.” And the golden light began to fade._

_Stiles shouted, “No wait! There is so much more I need to say! Wait!!”_

 

* * *

The light faded completely and Stiles, Derek, and Lydia were all back in their bodies.

“She was so beautiful Nubia.” Stiles said in a sad whisper.

She replied, “I know, I remember.  But now is not the time for that conservation, first we must have the burning funeral for Isaac and then we must leave for the King’s Road and for the castle. Sugi has finally received word from the King and he demands that we present ourselves before him.  Say goodbye to the Tower, tomorrow we meet the King of Beacon Heights. 


	13. To Be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk.

> ~~The Blue Moon.~~ Run. **~~The King!~~**  Drainer of Life. We Must Figh ~~ ** _t. For your doom. Help! She was so b_**~~ eautiful. **Nubia!** Blessed Be. Tog ~~ _ether. PROTECT. Mi_~~ ne. Not like this.  Release the P ~~risoner.~~ ~~Long~~ ** ~~Live the King. Un~~ der Attack. Wat**ch _it grow._ _Necromancer. **You are one**. ~~Seed~~. The ros ~~es are white. Grace and Mercy!~~ ~~Are you~~ not my son? I love you. For Isaac. Dead. **How do you know all this?** Halfl **ing.** **Save Beacon Heights**_ ** _. Dere_** k! _Golden Woman. YOu aRE THE key._ Come back to me. ~~Prince Derek.~~   _~~Plant the seed.~~_ The People. Mate! Know your role. ~~Under the light.~~ May they be blessed. **~~KILL THEM ALL.~~** **I never thought I could Love you**. Fight for me! **Give the Gift** ** ~~.~~** ~~Lydia, Lydia!~~ Death! ~~Please!~~ Tell them, tel ** _l them! My son. The gift. Der_** ek! Did I hurt you? _~~You will do as Commanded.~~_ Wait for me! **_~~Dear Prince.~~_** _Revenge._   The key. Tou **ch Him NO** T!  ~~You’re a Disgrace.~~ Where is She? Hig **h Gard** en. Lo _ ~~ve.  You will be rewarded! M~~_ other! **Wake Up**! I am Prince Stiles. Gua ** _rdian.  Wake_** Up! **Dance ~~for Me~~** ~~. I’m c~~ ursed. Wake Up. ~~Wake up.~~

“Derek, Wake Up!” Stiles shouted while looking down on Derek’s face, worried. Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek’s forehead. “What’s going on in there?” Stiles was worried.  Derek tossed and turned all night and this morning he began randomly shouting things in his sleep.

Derek pulled Stiles into his chest and kissed him deeply on the lips. “I’m fine.” He didn’t blink as he lied to Stiles.

“Derek, don’t lie to me.  Tell me what is wrong.” Stiles said looking deeply into Derek’s eyes.

Derek turned his face a bit and began, “I don’t know.  I’m just a bit worried, is all.”

“Worried about what?”

“What? About everything, this war, ancient demons come to kill us all, my wedding, and everything else.  Seeing our moms and hearing their warning.” Derek was now sitting upright in the bed looking down at his hands. “I feel overwhelmed Stiles.  All of this just fell on me, and I don’t if I can handle it all.  The pressure is too much. ” He looked up into Stiles’ sympathetic eyes. “Everyone seems to have a plan for me.  Know your role…play your part…save Beacon Heights…you’re the heir, you’re the prince…be the guardian.  It’s just too much.”

Stiles crawled into Derek lap.  Both naked, Stiles straddled Derek and looked straight into his eyes, “I know this is heavy.  I’ve got load to carry too, and it’s not a light one either.  I’m the key, apparently, remember.”

Derek interrupted, “I’m sorry.  Here I am complaining about how this affecting me, when its—”

Stiles put his finger over Derek’s lips, “No, I wasn’t comparing our situation to judge who has it worse, I was going to the make the point that we can face it all together.  All this weight and pressure didn’t just fall on you, if fell on me too.  Remember you said my curse, is your curse and vice versa.  Your pressure and your problems our mine too, and together we can handle it.”

The pair kissed and Stiles jumped out of the bed. “Now let’s get on the road to see your father!”  Stiles was excited about meeting the King, even though last night, in bed, Derek had warned Stiles that his father was a very unpleasant man.  And it still somewhat bothers Stiles that the King hadn’t come to Isaac’s burning ceremony last night. Isaac was pack and technically one of the King’s sons, and on Pale Rock, Stiles’ father would never not be present for such things.

“What should I wear?” Stiles flung open his chest of clothes and started pulling things out, throwing them all over the bed chamber.

Derek smiled and rolled out of the bed.  For a moment Stiles turned from his chest to watch Derek walk towards his tall black wooded armoire.  Stiles never missed an opportunity to take the sight of Derek’s naked form in.  

_I can’t wait until we are married and I can …_ Stiles shuddered… _why in the hell did make him promise to wait?  AM I CRAZY? Look at him. His back is so strong and his butt is so firm and his…well…that…is so…prominent._

Stiles tried to control his thoughts and body but before he could his body had betrayed him and released a tantalizing fragrance in the air. Derek laughed as if he knew why and turned towards Stiles and began to stretch. His muscles flexed and relaxed as he reached into the air. Stiles watched closely, not blinking.  His pheromones strengthened and he felt his body begin to change.  Stiles was completely aroused and ready.

Stiles stood up and shook his head.

“Stop it!  Stop all the stretching and teasing!” Stiles shouted at Derek. 

Derek walked over to Stiles and grabbed his waist and began to kiss him and rub his nose into Stiles’ neck.

“Tease,” Derek said seductively, “I’m not the one being a tease. You’re the one thinking about things that make you lose control. And _you_ are the one who wants to wait.”

Derek was kissing and nipping at Stiles’ bare neck and his wolf began to urge him towards Stiles’ collar.  As he tried to resist his wolf, he started to slip in and out of the frenzied state. “If you want it **NOW…** you just have to **ASK** , I’m more than ready to make… **YOU MINE.”**   

Derek caressed and kissed Stiles tenderly despite the frenzy.  Stiles whined and whimpered as Derek’s hands squeezed and rubbed all over his body; he too began to frenzy. Stiles’ eyes turned white, while Derek’s shifted between red and black.  Derek’s fangs grew and he started to slightly run them down Stiles’ neck vein, feeling the blood pulse and his heart rate quicken.

Derek positioned his fangs over Stiles’ collar, to make a bite, but Stiles stopped him.

“No.” Stiles breathed.

Derek nipped his collar, in defiance.  He looked at Stiles and his eyes turned from black, to red, and back to normal.  “See, you are the tease.”

Stiles smiled, kissed Derek and said, “Fine.  I’ll accept that.”

Derek let Stiles go and headed for his bathing chamber. Stiles followed.

As they entered the chamber Stiles inhaled the scent of honey and raspberry.  Stiles loved taking baths in Beacon, especially since whenever he bathed Derek waded next to him.  Back in Pale Rock, they bathed, of course, but only in natural lakes and under waterfalls that the castle was built to accommodate.  Large ivory bathtubs the size of small lakes were new Stiles, and he loved them. 

While they soaked in a large tub full of bubbles and suds, Derek explained more about his father to Stiles.  He told him more about his time with his mother and older brother, and he told Stiles about how he never wanted to be King and still doesn’t.

“I would rather be off on adventure or even just reading a book.” Derek said.  Stiles looked at Derek amazed by his purity and sincerity. Derek was a simple boy and he is now a simple man.  Being a prince and heir to the throne weighed on him heavily.  “The thought of being King scares me some.  To be King, and be like my father……..”

Derek’s happy and pure face turned sour as his thoughts continued to damper his spirit with the sadness of his reality. 

Stiles sighed, “I’m not going to like your father…am I?

Derek floated towards Stiles, “That won’t matter.  I like you…and you like me.  And besides we have more important things to worry about than my father.”

Stiles sighed again, “True.  I just wish it didn’t have to be this way.  Why couldn’t we meet under different circumstances?  Things would be so different and easy.  Our moms would still be alive and your dad would be nice.  The Necromancer wouldn’t be trying to kill us all and take over the world…again.  We could fall in love and be together without all the extra dramatics.”

Derek smiled, “That does sound like a better life, but Sugi would say, ‘All things happen for a reason and serve a greater purpose.’”  Stiles and Derek burst into laughter. 

“And Nubia would be like, ‘Being under dark times, make us appreciate being in light.’”  The laughter continued and soared throughout the chamber.

Stiles laughed, “Goodness, I hate her sometimes. She’s so cryptic.  Everything is a riddle.”

Derek agreed, “I love Sugi, I do.  He finished raising me after my mother passed, but if he tells me to know my role one more time, I could kill him.”

Stiles began, “What does that mean anyway?  Your mom said it too.”

Derek shook his head, “I have no idea, Sugi has been saying it to me since I turned 18 and four years later I still don’t know.”

Stiles sank in the water and onto Derek’s chest. He moved the bubbles and water with his hands, twirling them around in a circle in the air.  

“I wish we could stay like this.”

“Me too,” Derek said, kissing the top of Stiles’ head.  “How does this feel to you, being in the water.”

Stiles dropped his hands and the water stopped moving. “That was random.”

“I know.  I just…well…don’t take this the wrong way but…You are still very strange to me.”

“Strange,” Stiles questioned.

“Well yes…strange, different, peculiar—”

“Ok, stop before I do get mad.” Stiles interrupted the rant.

“What I mean is.  How does it feel to be…you?  To be both fae and wolf.  I’ve known fae before, but none like you and Lydia.  And I’ve never met a species mixed anything before.  Were and fae kind in one body, it’s strange to me. ”

Stiles took the question in, really thinking about the answer.  In truth, Stiles thought about it all the time and struggled with his identity. “It is strange. Am I…strange.  Even on Pale Rock, I’m the first of my kind.  Master Deaton and Nubia work with me and try to help me find the balance of what I am.  As a fae, I feel connected to everything around me. It’s scary but beautiful.  I can see and feel the world in ways that most can’t. To me everything has a spirit, feelings, everything is more.  And as a wolf, the greatest thing I feel is the desire to live and be free.”

Stiles turned and positioned himself on top of Derek in the tub, “I feel the urge to hunt, run, play” He kissed Derek, “The urge to mate,” Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him closer and down directly on top of his stiffness, “I feel the urge to be pack.” Stiles rocked his hips on Derek and turned his head sideways, displaying his neck and collar.

“You’re teasing again,” Derek muttered in between the kisses he placed on Stiles. 

Stiles laughed and melted into the water. After a few prolonged moments, he reappeared at the other end of the tub and laughed. 

“Miss me?” Stiles laughed, hoping to get the same sad wolf response he got when he first performed a disappearing trick on Derek.

“I knew you were still here.” Derek said.

“Oh really? You knew?”

“Yes, I did.” Derek floated towards Stiles. “You smell too much like me now.  Even in that liquid form, I could smell my scent on you.”  He grabbed Stiles and began to playfully, yet aggressively, sniff Stiles.

“Ewww, get off!  I don’t want to smell like you.  I like the way I smell already.”  Stiles squirmed and tried to free himself from Derek but couldn’t.

“Too bad, it’s a mate thing.  At the moment you still have part of your own scent, but once I fully mate you, you will always permanently smell like me.”

Stiles still squirming, “No fair!  Why can’t we mate and you start to smell like me!”

Derek laughed, “Well I’m the man, and I have the knot.  So that means you need to smell like me so you can be protected. Enemies will flee when they smell my mark on you.”

“Hey I’m a man too! Sort of…in a way…whatever.”  Stiles started to pout. “And what knot?  You’re not an alpha…or are you?  And where is it, if you have one. I’ve stared at your penis for days now, and I have yet to see a knot on it.”

Derek chuckled, “How did I get drawn into this union.  You are so funny. The knot isn’t always there. It forms when it’s needed.  And I have one because I’m alpha potential.  Because I’m the King’s son and heir and I have alpha in my blood, but until I am king I’m a beta.”

“So that’s why your eyes change from being red to black all the time.  It’s your alpha and beta blood trying to claim dominance in you.” Stiles wiped his hand over Derek’s eyes.

“You do it to me, you know.  Before you I never frenzied, and my eyes were just red.  But you bring out the alpha and give it strength.”

Stiles and Derek began a passionate and deep kiss. The water splashed and swayed as they amorously attacked each other.

After hours of floating and flirting the pair dressed and went down to the front of the Tower where their chariot awaited.

As they prepared to enter their carrier, Sugi motioned for Derek. 

“Yes Sugi?”

“You could kill me, prince?” Sugi asked.

“Uhh ....well….I was.  How do you do that?” Derek exclaimed.

The old elf hit Derek with his staff, “I have my ways, and be careful what you say from now on sweet prince, for I may be listening.

Derek took his scolding and watched the old elf shuffle away to his respective carrier.

The chariots, pulled by black unicorn and escorted by Derek’s pack, took off on the King’s Road to the castle. 

For protection Nubia casted a blanket of purple and black lightening along the road.

The road was quiet and long and as they traveled both Stiles and Lydia could sense the change in the earth as they moved deeper into Beacon.

By the evening, before the setting of the sun, they were at the gates of the castle. The castle was vast and set upon the slope of a small mountain.  It was made of large grey and brown stone and had four high pointed peaks where flags flow in the winds.  In the middle of the structure the ceiling and roof seemed to disappear to allow sunlight in; this opening is above the High Garden.

Sugi and Derek exited their respective travel buggies and went up to the gate which was still at least 100 yards from the castle’s entrance. Using his claws, Derek cut into his palm and rubbed his blood onto the gate, and Sugi did the same.

Once the gate absorbed their blood it opened and allowed them passage.

Nubia spoke, “Your witches practice blood magic?”

Sugi answered, “I know it’s frowned upon, but we have no choice but to allow it.  We’ve needed to increase our defenses and that sort of blood magic is useful.”

Nubia nodded, “This is true.  But blood magic is risky; your gate will only judge blood and not spirit and intent.  It will allow anyone in that shares the blood you’ve hexed it with.  I urge you to change this.”

Sugi sighed, “It is not my call, and the witches follow only the King’s command; they will not listen to me.”

A loud angry howl soared throughout the air. The pack members all shifted and ran towards the castle.

Derek stood in place and convulsed; he was fighting his shift.

“Derek what is wrong?” Stiles questioned with worry and fear.

Derek struggled to answer, “My…father…he is…angry…extremely angry.”

“At who, at what?” Stiles begged for an answer.

Derek finally stopped shaking; face red and covered in sweat he looked at Stiles, “At you.”


	14. The Tale of Three Brothers

The tale of three brothers begins…

—Long ago when the Earth was still young a man took a female wolf as his lover and bride.   The pair was an unlikely couple, but nevertheless they loved one another.  Soon after their union the wolf bride became pregnant and gave birth to three sons:  alpha, beta, and omega. Each of their sons were special in their own way and they all were born with both human and wolf characteristics.  They were the first of their kind, the original werewolves. The alpha son was born first and he was the strongest of three brothers, he also was the most vain and menacing of the group. The beta was born second and he only possessed a fraction of the alpha brother’s strength and out of fear he submitted to his brother’s will.  Despite being subservient to his brother, the beta son had the purest heart and did hate his brother; he wished for a peaceful life and did quarrel with anyone.  Finally, there was the omega brother, born last and smallest in size.  At first, the omega son displayed no true strength or talent.  He was physical weaker than both brothers and needed the most attention and care from his parents.  Regardless of not seeming special or powerful anyway his parents cherished him the most and referred to him as the truly blessed one out of three.  Though they did not know for sure, they sensed greatness within the omega son; a greatness that would surpass that of his brothers.   All of three of the sons grew very quickly and in a months’ time they were nearly grown.  Even as a pup the alpha son was overwhelming jealous of his younger brother and with each chance he was given he would try to harm his brother. The mother and father tried their best to teach the alpha to act and feel differently, to be kind, but he would not.  The parents tried to impart on him that his omega brother was special and needed his alpha strength for protection.  But the alpha thought only of his self and respected nothing but physical strength and saw no true value anything less.  Moreover, his vanity would not allow him to place the needs of others before his own.  As a young adult the alpha’s childhood hatred and jealous festered into a deep resentment that made him made him think of the darkest thoughts.  He organized a contest of strength, to be judged by his parents, so that he could finally prove to them that he was worthy of the love and attention the omega brother received over him. In the contest, the alpha quickly bested his brothers and won the contest by fighting dishonorably, but the parents named the omega champion because of his resilience and determination in battle, and they even placed the beta brother above the alpha because he fought with fairness and honor.  The alpha was infuriated, he now realized that his parents would never love him the way they loved his younger siblings, especially the omega. But because of his own downfalls he could not see that this was because of his own doing; his parents did love him but were disappointed in his actions. Finished with attempting to appease his parents for love, in a jealous rage the alpha attacked his them, slashing both their throats open.  The alpha brother then banished his omega brother away and sent him to live alone in the wilderness to die. The woods of the early world were harsh and it was hard for the young omega to survive, but he did, in the woods he thrived and his true abilities revealed themselves. The omega’s body changed so that he could survive.  When he became too hungry his body reduced the size of his stomach so that he could survive off of two cherries and one drop of dew for a month.   And when he needed to cross deep rivers and lakes he grew gills and fins so he could swim, he even sprouted wings so that he could fly when it became necessary.   But of all the omega’s gift, the most special was not awakened until he was accosted by a pack of enemy wolves that wished to kill him for crossing into their territory.  The omega pleaded with the pack’s alpha, but his pleas were in vain.  Nothing the omega promised the pack alpha placated him, until the omega felt the insides of his body change in a way he never felt before. Sensing the difference and his new power, he offered one last plea to the enemy alpha; he offered his body and the promise of powerful halfman, halfwolf offspring. The enemy couldn’t refuse this offer and accepted it.  He mounted the omega and planted his seed within him.  The omega gave birth to a litter of pups that went on to create the next generation of werewolves.  The omega had survived against all the odds and with his new ability he humiliated his older brother.  His alpha brother sent him into the wilderness to die, but instead in the wilderness he discovered how to create new life.  Both  the alpha and beta brothers heard rumors about the creature that was unburden by the boundaries of being male or female, and so the alpha brother sought out the creature, wanting to make it his own. The beta secretly believed that the rumored creature was their brother and begged the alpha to not search for it.  The alpha brother ignored his petitions and began his search. After a time, he eventually found the rumored specimen and saw that it was his brother, the omega, alive and well.   The alpha was again bested by the omega, which lived against the odds and possessed powers far greater than his.  He cursed his brother and promised him death, and he swore that after he ended his life he would hunt and kill any of his offspring that shared his omega trait and magic.  The alpha transformed into a giant black wolf with black lifeless eyes. He bared his vicious fangs and salivated with rage and thirst for his brother’s blood; he pounced and started for the omega.  It was in this moment that the beta brother intervened.  The beta had stood reluctantly behind his alpha brother in fear since babyhood, but he would do it no more.  The beta brother now comprehended why the omega was the most precious to his parents, the omega was life in physical for; life finding a way, despite the challenges.  Within his bother and every future omega wolf was held a small piece of life that gave them their gifts, and he couldn’t allow that magic to be ended because of his alpha brother’s jealousy. The beta transformed into his smaller wolf form and defended the omega.  After a long battle both wolves were on their last leg and near death.  The alpha brother, fearing actually defeat, submitted to his beta brother by bowing and unbeknownst to him when he did this he passed on his alpha power to the beta.  The beta returned to human form and adjourned his brother to the wilderness and warned that if he ever tried to harm their brother or any other omega he would kill him. The new alpha turned to his omega brother to hug and welcome him, but the disgraceful fallen alpha, vengefully pounced towards them both when the new alpha brother turned his back.  Seeing this, the omega then transformed into a large grey wolf and ended the former alpha’s life mid pounce. Together the beta, now alpha, and the omega adapted and beat the odds that they faced.   The new alpha promised his brother that he would forever protect him and all omega kind from harm, and became his guardian.  The omega continued to thrive and his magic went into the world and all future werekind. The new alpha also thrived and formed the covenant of the werepack, creating the rules that all werekind would follow.  The centuries passed and new betas, alphas, and omegas entered the world and new tales of rivalry, power and even love unfolded—

 

…and so ends the tale of three brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the title comes from Harry Potter, but im a big fan of H.P. and i couldn't help it.


	15. Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally meets the King of Beacon Heights.

Stiles stared at Derek puzzled and afraid; Lydia quickly moved to stand next to Stiles and took his hand into her own.

“Me?” Stiles muttered with a slight tremor.  “Why me, I haven’t done anything, except for be here.”  Stiles gripped tighter onto Lydia’s hand, needing a familiar confront that only she could provide.  The warmth of her caring touch soothed him some but not to enough to ease all his worry. Derek had mentioned that his father wasn’t the nicest but Stiles didn’t understand why or how the King could be upset with him. 

_This just isn’t right.  He can’t be mad at me; I haven’t done anything except for break a few small rules…and what could he do anyway…he could call of the engagement or worse do something to punish or harm Derek in some way._

Derek regained he composure and looked directly into Stile’s eyes. “I don’t know why he is mad, but intend on finding out.”  He walked closer to Stiles and Lydia; Derek positioned himself in front of them and glanced down at their embraced hands. 

Derek glanced up to Lydia and Lydia eyed Derek thoroughly.  For the first time since they arrived in Beacon, Lydia was face to face with Derek, for a moment it seemed as if all others disappeared except for them two.  Lydia looked into Derek’s heart and soul and began to converse with his mind.

_I see your heart Derek; I can see that your love for my cousin is pure.  I want to release my hand from his and pass my charge to protect him on to you.  But before I do that, you must promise me that you will protect him from all harm._

**_I promise._ **

_He is more than just my younger cousin; he is like a brother to me, a friend, my best friend.  And more importantly than that, he is so special; his light is so special and powerful.  I’ve always sensed his greatness lying dormant in him, but since we have come here, since you, his light and the great power has awoken and stirred in a new way.  You bring forth the best in Stiles and I can tell that he does the same for you.  Promise me Prince Derek that you will protect him from ALL harm._

**_I do._ **

_Are even prepared to defend him those you call friend or even family._

**_Yes, I am prepared to do it.  I. LOVE. STILES. I love him in a way that I never thought possible and I will do any and every thing to defend him from friend or foe. I will be his protector now; I gladly accept your charge._ **

_Good. I am choosing to trust you then, Derek.  When I was with your mother in the pocket realm, before you and Stiles arrived, she showed me a vision of a red rose bush within your castle gardens.  She told me that the rose bush was connected to the love she felt and still feels for you, which is what kept it alive.  She told me that bush changed and that it no longer nursed from her love for you; it now comes from Stiles.  My Stiles loves you so much Derek and your union with him is a blessed one. Do not fail me, or Stiles, for it will be falling short of achieving your greatest destiny._

Lydia released Derek from their telepathic trance and let go of Stiles’ hand.  Derek grabbed it and pulled Stiles into a hug, “Remember, no matter what my father says or tries to do you are first priority.  WE are what matters to me.”  Stiles shook his yes and inhaled Derek’s scent.  It gave him more calm and confidence.

Stiles stood up straight and declared, “To the King.”

Nubia glanced down to Sugi and smiled, “It is time.” Sugi simply nodded and then held his arms upward into the air, “Praegero!” A gust of wind whirled around their company and transported them to the entrance of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall doors were tall and black with a golden wolves etched into them and by each an armored watchman stood. The gust wind blew and Derek, Stiles and the rest of the company appeared before them.

“Welcome Prince Derek and Master Sugi.” The men said in unison, “Shall we announce your arrival and audience to the King?”

Derek replied, “No, Sugi shall announce my arrival to him.”

“But Prince Derek that is not protocol,” The guardsmen urged.

Derek plainly retorted, “I know.  Sugi open the doors announce my arrival,” Derek paused and looked to Stiles, “Our arrival.”

Sugi glanced to Nubia and smiled.  He was impressed by Derek’s calmness and the seemingly new confidence.  Derek never so boldly defied the Beacon customs and he usually avoided all contact with his father, when possible.  Sugi could feel a change in Derek and it made him slightly rejoice on the inside. 

Sugi positioned himself in front of the doors and raised his staff and free hand, “Aperi”

The hall was not as Stiles had expected.  It was a long corridor with stone pillars, and hanging from the ceiling were red banners with black almond eyes on their visage.  Along the perimeter of the hall burned large black fire pits and in middle walkway space, created by the pillars, laid a red carpet that led to a tri-level platform.  Next to the platform sat two female witches with matching red robes.  The witches were muttering undistinguishable chants to themselves, and they seemed to be exhausted from their casting.

The platform held the King’s Thorne and it was meant represent that the King was above all else.  The throne was large and black with red cushions.  And jammed into the back of the chair was two golden scepters; the scepters crossed over one another and formed an X.  In the throne sat the King. 

Derek sniffed and thought:

_Fear…strange, why fear?_

Sugi placed his staff in front of his face and orated:

I present to you Prince Derek of Beacon Heights and his fiancé Prince Stiles of Pale Rock.  Accompanied by Lady Lydia of Pale Rock, High Fae of the Sun; Grand Sorceress Nubia, One from Darkness and Chief Councilor of Pale Rock, and finally Captain Scott of the King’s Hood.

Derek sniffed again and this time he smelled anger.

Derek held on Stiles’ hand and walked down the pathway to the King, who was now clearly disgusted by what had witnessed and could see.  The pathway was lined by the members of the Royal Pack, but they refused to lift their heads. 

When at the appropriate place Derek stopped.

Derek turned towards Stiles and the group, “I present to you King Darius Hale II, King and Lord of Beacon Heights, Alpha of the Royal Pack and Our Lands.”

The pack howled in unison to give honor and respect to the King, per custom, but Derek did not join. 

The King rose from his throne and approached his son.  The King was taller than Derek but possessed a similar muscular tone and build. He also had dark hair, like Derek, and sported well groomed beard. On his head was a large gold crown with red rubies and in his hands were crumpled pieces parchment.

“HOW DARE YOU!” The King shouted and threw the parchment at Derek’s face.  Derek dodged the paper, and growled in response baring his fangs; Stiles and Lydia gasped in shock.

“You dare bare your fangs towards me, boy!  Dishonor, disrespect, and insubordination is something that I do not tolerate.  Ever since I sent you to the Tower to receive your,” he spat with disgust, “ _guest._ I have heard rumors and read letters about it…your blatant acts of defiance.”

 “—Father, we do not have time for an argument—,” Derek tried to interject.

“ **SILENCE**!” The King commanded and frenzied a bit.

The loud boom of thunder roared above the castle and a heavy unnatural rain began to pour.  Nubia lifted her head towards the sky; she could sense that something was wrong; she could feel eyes looking down on the castle. The two witches began to shake and shiver but they continued to chant.

“I know of what ills you speak,” the King glowered. “Do you think my eyes are blind to what ails _MY KINGDOM?_   Since that creature,” The King turned to Stiles, “arrived on our shores a new darkness has fallen upon us. We have been tricked my son.  This Prince is one of darkness and he means us harm.”

Sugi beckoned, “My liege Prince Stiles does mean us harm—”

“Hold you tongue elf.  It was your treachery that brought him here and you will be punished for it.  Pack! Take him!”  The King signaled with a nod of his head and the pack all jumped to surround Sugi.

Allison and Laura moved the quickest and were close to Sugi.  Sugi jumped and avoided Laura’s claws; Nubia then waved her hand and sent Laura into a wall.  Then Scott ran and grabbed Allison. The other pack member tried to continue that assault but Lydia created a flaming circle wall around herself and the others, stopping them in their tracks.

“Father this is madness.  Stiles is no more threat to you than I am.”  Derek shouted, “Call off the pack so we can talk civilly.  Have you not read our warnings?”

The King began, “I have read your warnings and I heed them not.  You call yourself friend but you are not.  You are threat to me.  I have heard of how you addressed the people, led Isaac’s burning ceremony, and acted as a king.  But you are not King, I am King.”

“Father I only did those things for the benefit of our Kingdom.” Derek tried to appeal to his father’s better senses but he could not.  Derek wasn’t completely baffled by his father’s rage, but he was surprised by seeing how far his father was willing to go with it.  It was like something was stoking his fires, making them burn hotter and therefore making him angrier and more hostile.

“Derek do not let his evil poison your mind. Come from behind the fire.  I will forgive all your transgressions against me if you help me kill the abomination.”

Stiles stood behind Derek in fear.  He could sense the King seriousness, he could feel the King’s hatred and even his fear.

The thunder sounded louder and the witches began to shake more fiercely, but no one noticed.  Outside the castle a thick black cloud hovered around the gates but was being blocked by the gates magic.

The King commanded, “Come from the fire Derek!”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and said, “You need to hear this.” Stiles and Derek’s eyes turned white and they peered into the King’s mind.

**_THREATS…KILL…HIS ALPHA BLOOD STIRS…THE PRINCE…THE PRINCE… HALFLING, KILL THE HALFLING, HE CHANGES THE HEIR.  HE AWAKENS THE ALPHA WITHIN. DESTROY THE BOND, DESTROY THE THREAT…REMAIN KING…THE CROWN IS OURS…REMOVE—_** THE KINGDOM…WE NEED THEM— ** _NO, THE HALFLING IS EVIL, HE WANTS YOUR CROWN, HE BRINGS FORTH THE DARKNESS. KILL,_** YES…KILL

Their eyes returned to normal and Derek turned to Nubia, “The Necromancer, can he control the minds of others?”

“No, the Necromancer cannot control the will of the living.  But he can intensify the feelings within a person’s heart.  I too have read the King and I see his bloodlust.  The intent of it is his own, but the Necromancer’s magic is emboldening him to act.”

“Lydia let down the fire,” Derek said calmly. The fires fell and Derek began, “Father I don’t want your crown and neither does Stiles.  We are here to help.  I see what lies in your heart, and dark magic is making the ills stronger.  But be better than that Father, be stronger.  Fight it.”

The King was losing himself in frenzy and could not hear anything.  The King was indeed being compelled by the Necromancer but his feelings were his own.   He hated the sight of his son with the Halfling.  And he hated how the people of Beacon Heights sang songs about the two of them.  This union was supposed to untie the people under his banner again, but it didn’t.   Many of the rebels still dissented and called for change, and the civil people now saw the two princes as worthier leaders than him.  Before Stiles had even left for the castle, the King had already decided to end the engagement and send Stiles home.  He had given in to his vanity and jealous.  He wanted to keep his crown and remain in power at any cost and ignored his better judgment, which is what allowed the Necromancer’s influence to enter his heart, thereby pushing his initial thought of sending Stiles away into needing to kill him. Moreover, his wolf also sensed the change in Derek.  Derek’s alpha blood had been awakened and he feared losing rank to his son. 

The Kings eyes turned black and transformed into a halfwolf human form; the frenzy had won. **“I go through you if you do not step aside Derek.”**

“You are a fool for this father.  This was of your own doing and now you’re upset because the outcome isn’t what you wanted.  And now worse of all you have allowed darkness into our home and gave it power over your heart.  I agreed to this union because you said it was for the good of the people but I see now you were only thinking of yourself. You would sacrifice the betterment of the people for your own selfish reasons.  I see you for what you are now…and you’re nothing.” Derek ranted and then ripped off his shirt. He then pushed Stiles back from his side.

The King ripped off his clothing and began to frenzy more. “ **I will end you this night, and after I kill you, I will slaughter and eat your precious lover.** ”

Derek eyes turned black and transformed into his halfwolf form “ **No father, your rule has been failing long before the great storm.  You have failed our pack as an alpha, you have failed me as a father, and you have failed yourself. And finally, just as you have failed the people, you will fail in this challenge against me.  Too long have I sat in the shadows under you, too long have I feared you and your wrath, and for too long have I watched you lead our kingdom into ruins.  Tonight I change all that.  I now know my role in life now and the part that I must play in all this and it starts with taking the crown from you!** ”

The King and Derek pounced into the air towards one another. The impact of their two bodies collided; it sounded off and shook the castle walls.  They fell back to the floor and Derek grabbed his father and tossed him toward a wall.  The King fell on fours; he roared and turned into a large black wolf.  He howled and the rest of the pack ran towards Stiles and his company, Derek turned towards them and growled.  The pack then bowed and backed away.

The king, in full wolf form, ran towards Derek.  Derek jumped and fell onto his father’s back. Derek growled and dug his claws into his father’s side—he was trying not to kill him.  The king shook and flung Derek from his back.  He charged at Derek; Derek did the same. As they neared one another Derek slid down under his father and slashed at his ankles.  The King buckled and fell to the floor, he howled for assistance but the pack didn’t respond.  He regained his composure and ran for Derek again, this time he hit.  He bit deep into Derek’s side and flung him into the ceiling.

Stiles gasped and tried to run towards Derek but Peter pulled him back.  “No prince,” he whispered, “This is a fight for dominance of pack, no one can interfere.”

The King stood over Derek’s near broken body and began to slash at him with his giant claws.  Derek’s blood sprayed and splattered everywhere. Derek tried to cut his father’s face but he bit into his arms, almost pulling it from its socket.

Stiles’ eyes watered and a single tear fell from his eye, “Derek,” Stiles whimpered.

When Stiles’ tear hit the floor Derek’s eyes flashed white for a moment and he regained his strength.   When his father came to make his final blow, a bite to the neck, Derek grabbed his father’s jaws and began to spit it in half.  The King roared in pain and jumped out of the hold.

Derek slid his claws across the floor, making them sharper, and tackled into his father’s head.  The King fell onto his back and Derek gutted right into his belly. Blood blasted into the air and the King was knocked out of this full wolf form.

Derek kneeled over his father and began to slash at his face and chest.

Derek grabbed him by his throat and stood up tall, holding his father afloat above the floor. Derek squeezed his grip and roared for his father to submit. The King tried to resist but Derek tightened the squeeze, stealing more of his air and life.

The King choked, “I yie…I yield.”

Derek dropped him and waited for his father to bow and transfer his alpha power to him.  The father stalled but finally lowered his head.  Darius’ eyes faded from black and turned yellow.  The pack all howled unison and Derek joined.  His howl sounded like it was mixed with a roar and was lower than the others and as he howled all his injuries faded.  Stiles instinctively began to howl with the pack; his howled differed from the others, it was higher and seemed to blend atop of the packs’.  The harmony of the howls rang loudly into the castle and all over Beacon Heights; in every corner of the country it was now known that a new King had ascended to the throne.

Derek looked down on his father, who was covered in blood, and said, “It is done then.” 

Derek turned from his father and made his way towards Stiles, it was in this moment that the former king growled, “Damn you!” Darius bared his fangs and claws and ran for Derek.

Stiles stepped forward and shouted, “Touch him NOT!”  Stiles pointed his hand towards Darius and white blast of energy shot at the former king.  The beam blasted Darius into the wall so forcibly that it started to crumble.

Darius fell and broke most of the bones in his body.   He struggled but lifted himself into a sitting position and condescendingly choked, “Long live the King.” The wall fell and smashed onto his body. 

Stiles turned to Derek, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean too…it just happened…he was trying to attack, and I just….just…”

Derek stopped him, “It’s alright.”

The first battle was over, but more troubles were to come.  The two witches exploded; outside at the palace gate a corpse rose from the ground and slid its hand over the gate.  The gate then shattered into a thousand pieces and the corpse turned into a shadow and flew into the palace Great Hall through the whole Stiles created. 

The shadow reformed and took shape, it was Isaac.  Laura screamed in terror.

And Lydia shouted, “How did it get in?”

Nubia snipped, “The blood magic at the gate.  The Necromancer has used the fallen wolfboy’s blood to break through.  I felt something watching us and now I see who it was.” Nubia stood up tall and darkness gloomed into the hall, “Be gone from this place shadow!”

Isaac’s corpse was mangled and his skin was charred and burned completely off in certain places.  His eyes were bloodshot and his tongue hanged from his mouth.  The animated corpse began, “Why should I leave when they allow the likes of you to remain.  You have taken a new form and have forgotten what you truly are, _Nubia_. But no matter, I am not here for you.  I wanted to lay eyes on the new King and his _bitch_.  Am I coming for you two and your Kingdom. I will devour you and your lands and my reign of darkness shall once again cover the world.  Your souls are mine!”  The Necromancer began to laugh, “With the power of tomorrow’s Blue Moon I will break free from my chains and end you all. Oh and Stiles I hope your mother is looking down on us, because when I kill you I want her to see the light dim in your eyes!”

Tears fell from Stiles’ eyes and he shouted, “ENOUGH!”  Stiles raised his hands into the sky and swirling white energy flowed abound him.  He pushed his arms forward and the light shined brightly. 

The Necromancer roared and his shadow fled.  The light blinded everyone except for Derek; the energy flowed all throughout the palace and its boundary and casted all of the shadow and the thunder storm away.

The light subsided and Stiles fell onto his knees panting.  

Derek helped him up, “Are you alright?”

Stiles nodded and walked towards the crown that was floating in a pool of blood, when Stiles touched the crown the blood was magically cleared.

Stiles walked to Derek and took his hand.  He then led him up the platform steps and motioned him into the throne.  Stiles walked behind the chair and placed the crown on Derek’s head.  He then walked off the platform and stood in front of Sugi, Lydia and all the others in the hall.

He then announced with reverence, “All Hail the King, King Derek Hale the First; King and Lord of Beacon Heights; Alpha of the Royal Pack and the Land.”

Stiles bowed and everyone followed suit.

Once unbowed Stiles then said, “Long live the King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took awhile to update because when i first wrote the chapter i hated it, so i had to start over.


	16. The Duties of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek needs a moment with his thoughts.

Derek sat in the throne and looked down on Stiles and the rest of his subjects.  It had finally happened; Derek was now King of Beacon Heights.  The crown felt heavy on his head, in fact, everything felt heavy, even his relationship with Stiles.

_Long live the King. Know your role. You are the key’s guardian.  You are the King. I never wanted this… the crown…the responsibility…the power.  My father could’ve kept all of this…only if he would’ve listened to reason.  And Stiles… the key…the Necromancer…the war…the blue moon…all of this is too much._

Derek silently rose from the throne and headed for the garden.  The members of the pack tried to follow him, but he raised his hand and said, “I want to be alone, all of you stay here. Sugi and Nubia do what you can to restore the castle defenses; I don’t want any more surprise visitors tonight.”

Derek didn’t look at anyone as he spoke.  His voice was devoid of emotion and feeling.  Stiles tried to follow Derek and see what was wrong but Derek stopped him. 

“Stiles I want you to stay too.”

“But Derek—” Stiles pleaded.

Derek interrupted with a stern, “No.”

Stiles paused, he was confused. 

Lydia approached Stiles and took his hand, “Don’t fret.  He needs to be alone.  He just lost his father and inherited a failing Kingdom riddled with war.  And let’s not forget the whole Necromancer coming to kill us all thing.”

Stiles nodded, “You’re right.”

Derek continued off towards the great the archway that led to the High Garden. Once at the entrance he paused, as he always did.

He thought back to the last time he stood there.  It was the morning before his father commanded that he marry Stiles.  

Derek inhaled and exhaled; he then walked through the archway into the High Garden.  

To Derek's surprise, the garden was alive again and he took in the sight with awe.  The Garden was in bloom with old and new exotic flowers and trees. 

Derek inhaled the calming aroma of the Garden.

_I remember the Garden at its greatest but It never looked or felt like this.  I can feel the life, the power…I can feel Stiles._

Derek reached to touch the bark of small tree and his mind was filled with the memory of when he first saw Stiles’ ship pull near Tower Beach.

_‘The ship, now in clear view, took Derek him from one trance and into another.  He looked on the ship in awe as he saw what magic and majesty it carried.  It was a large ship, as large as any war vessel, and captivating in the way that the High Garden once was when Derek was still a child…The ship’s spell, so alluring, brought about a slight nauseous feeling in Derek’s stomach—almost as if he was not supposed to gaze upon such beautiful things.  Even the wolf within him shuddered with awe and amazement…But what he saw next, was the most spellbinding of the ship’s wonder—Derek was not new to magic, but never had he seen magic like this before, magic that restored nature’s life, its inner light…After being released from his second trance, Derek made his way to the welcome platform and stood next to old Sugi._

_“Are you in love yet, master prince?”’_

He continued walking, touching, and remembering.  He walked until he reached the heart of the Garden.

His mother’s rose bush. When Derek looked down at the bush he was stunned to see white buds on it.

Derek thought about what Lydia told him earlier. 

_When I was with your mother…she showed me a vision of a red rose bush…the rose bush was connected to the love she felt and still feels for you, which is what kept it alive.  She told me that bush changed and that it no longer nursed from her love...it now comes from Stiles...Stiles loves you so much Derek and your union with him is a blessed one. Do not fail…Stiles, for it will be falling short of achieving your greatest destiny._

Derek looked up from the bush and began, “I thought I said I wanted to be alone.”

“I know.” Sugi responded.

“I miss her so much.  I wish she was here, she would know what to do.  I wish I could see her again and ask her how to handle all of this. Sugi I don’t know how to be a king or a guardian, alpha...none of it.  What if I fail…what it I can’t stop the Necromancer…what if I lose Stiles?”

Sugi walked closer and touched on the white rose buds.

“For most of your life I have said three words to you, ‘Know your role.’  And I know that you have always wondered why.”

Derek nodded yes.

“Derek I have always seen greatness in you.  But you have always failed to see it for yourself.  You have always doubted.   Derek you cannot doubt anymore.  You must allow yourself to see how special you are. I do not doubt you, the pack does not doubt you, and most certainly Stiles does not doubt you. You are our King, you are the Alpha and we need you. Destiny and the greatest of powers are working in our lands, our world is changing and you must lead us.  We once stood in this very spot and your father said that a great test has begun, and he was right.  Now is not the time for doubt, your test has truly begun, and you must pass it. I believe in you Derek, my King. I know that you are ready to face the odds, you just have to believe it.”

Sugi walked away and Derek still stood watching his mother’s rose bush. Sugi was right and Derek knew it. The only person that could now hold Derek back was himself. For most of Derek's life he had trailed and tried to please this father and do what he thought was right. Derek lived doubting his strength and abilities; lived a life taking orders. But no longer, Derek had decided to take things into his own hands.

_From now on I won't doubt.  And I won't live my life taking orders from anyone not even destiny will dictate my life.  I will make my own path and way. But first..._

Derek closed his eyes and thought, _Stiles._

A white light flashed and Stiles appeared behind Derek.

“Derek?” Stiles questioned.

“Don’t move.” Derek turned towards Stiles. “I was standing where you are when my father told me…I mean ordered that I marry you.  Since the beginning this has always been beyond my control. _Destiny_.  For me this all started as an order to be followed and for you this started as a lie.  Stiles I now know my heart and I have made my choice.  And now I give the choice to you.   Being here in Beacon Heights has brought you pain, and don’t try to say that it hasn’t.  I can tell; I can feel it.  The attack on Lydia, the Necromancer, the war, fighting my father, and even seeing your mother for the first time has been hard on you.  And so this is your chance.  Sugi, Lydia, and our parents told me that this is Destiny and it’s bigger than us.  But I don’t think so anymore.  I believe that we can make our decisions and create our own path.  So Stiles, I ask you, is this what you want…the fighting…the war…the crown…me? If you say no, then I will find a safe passage for you to sail home and you can forget me.  But if you say yes, you will make me the happiest person in all the worlds.”

Stiles stood in silence.  Derek was right.  A part of Stiles regretted coming to Beacon Heights.  Just like Derek, Stiles blamed so much of what has happened on himself and furthermore he doubted if he could really save Beacon Heights or any of the people.  The Necromancer is ancient all powerful demon and he was just Stiles.

“Derek when I boarded my ship back home, my father I asked me the same thing.  And yes I was, and still am, worried.  From the very moment I neared your shores I could feel something dark and I knew that all was not as it seemed.  I forgave you for the part that you played in the lie that brought me here. And I don’t blame you for anything bad that has happened to me since I was arrived. And I have my doubts and worries but...all that doesn't matter much to me. What I’m trying to say is…I could’ve left a long time ago.  I could have turned back and left, but something has always stopped me. And that something has been you all along.  Back when I was still on the ship I told Lydia that something here was calming me and almost calling out to me.  The fae in me has wanted me to run but the wolf wants me to stay.  Derek…I am not leaving.  And I made that choice long before tonight.”

Derek was pleased. Both he and his wolf were happy to know that despite the ills Stiles chose to be with him. 

Derek walked towards Stiles bent down on one knee, “Prince Stiles of Pale Rock will you cast aside your titles and name and come under my own, will you be at my side as my consort and as alpha mate to my pack, hunt with no other, run with no other, lay with no other, will you be MINE?”

Stiles responded, “Yes.”

Derek jumped up lifted Stiles into his arms. Stiles kissed Derek and in a flash of light they disappeared into the castle.   

The white buds on the bush bloomed and opened. 


	17. Out of Time

Stiles and Derek reappeared inside of the Great Hall.

Nubia was chanting as dark ring of fire encompassed her. 

“What is she doing?” Derek asked.

“She is casting a soul barrier around the castle perimeter.”  Sugi answered. “It’s an older and more powerful magic.  It judges the intent of a person's spirit and will.  If the person means you harm the barrier will not allow them in and if they’re intentions are just then it will.”

“What about my father’s remains?”

“The pack recovered what they could from the rubble and has taken it the dungeons.  Shall we prepare for a burning ritual?”

Derek nodded, “Of course.” Derek let Stiles out of his arms.  “Sugi, did my father prepare any wedding plans? And what about our defenses…did he prepare our armies?”

Sugi shook his head, “He did make some arrangements for your wedding, but the servants have told me that he had everything called off before we arrived.  And sadly no, the king did not heed our warning about arming for war.”

“Sugi I want you to summon every force that we still command and have your spy recover any information he can about the enemies’ strategy.   Sugi you have until sunrise; we must be ready.  Tomorrow is the day of Blue Moon rising and if we are attacked the defenses have to hold.  Send word to the people, war is upon us.  Tell them hide and protect themselves.  And demand that all able bodied men and women are to report for service.”

Yes, sir.” Sugi shuffled off towards his task.

Stiles then shouted, “Where is Scott?”

Scott came running into the hall with Allison quick behind him. “Yes, Stiles.”

“Have you heard any word from Deaton?”

Scott nodded, “Yes, Master Deaton was able to secure five ships from the royal fleet without alarming your father.”

“Good.” Stiles said.

“Not good.  Stiles you said that the ocean spirit told you about a massive fleet of troll Vikings sailing here.  Deaton is good but I doubt he will be able to get the ships pass them.”  Lydia interjected.

Stiles turned to Derek, “She is right.”

Peter entered the hall, “We are outnumbered King Derek.  If this threat is everything that the witch and ocean spirit has warned….we are…”

Derek stopped him, “Don’t say it!  Any of you.  I know what we are up against and yes the odds aren’t in our favor but that doesn’t matter.  WE. WILL. FIGHT. We will make our stand and defend our land.  We will not run and we will not give up. As we speak Sugi gathers all of forces here.  We still have time. We can do it...we just have to believe.”

Derek tried his best to give a rousing speech but he was no fool and his speech wasn’t as powerful as he needed it to be.

Nubia returned from her tr _a_ nce, “Listen your King.  Part of the Necromancer’s power draws from the fear he induces.   If we allow ourselves to dwell on fear and other dark thoughts, the Necromancer’s magic will capture us as it did to the dead king.  Think of life and have hope.”

Derek walked towards Nubia, “Thank you."

"You are welcome King Derek."

Derek continued, "Nubia when the Necromancer was here he said something strange. He said the power of the Blue Moon will break his chains. What did he mean?”

Nubia responded, “Yes, the Blue Moon.  When Stiles’ mother first fought Necromancer she wasn’t able to destroy him but she was able to seal him away.  However, as powerful as she was, no seal is unbreakable.  Witches can draw power from the celestial forces and the Blue Moon is a rare occurrence that can power spells to 10x their normal potency. I believe that the Necromancer will have his puppet Gerad draw power from the moon and release him.”

Derek questioned, “Then why can’t you make another seal?  You’re powerful and with the help of the Blue Moon you could seal him away again.”

Nubia lamented, “I wish it was so, but it is not.  The Necromancer holds no power over me and I hold none over him.  And if I could harm him, I doubt that I would have enough power to seal.  I know it doesn’t seem right but Stiles is the only one that can do this, young King. Within Stiles lies great power far beyond my own.  He is the key to all of this. “

Derek exhaled, “I was hoping that there would be another way.”

They both stared at Stiles.  Derek knew that Nubia would not be able give him a different answer.  He understood all the warnings; thier parents were clear, Stiles is the Key.  But Derek didn't want all the pressure to be on Stiles. They were clearly outnumbered and out of time.  It was nearing midnight.  The day of Blue Moon rising was upon them.  Derek was unsure and afraid, but he tried to focus on what Nubia said, 'Think of life and hope.'

Then Derek asked, “Nubia I have a favor to ask of you.”

“What do you need?” Nubia responded.

Derek smiled at Stiles, “I need you to preside over my wedding ceremony.”

Nubia questioned, “When?”

“Tomorrow under the light of the Blue Moon.”  


End file.
